The PrePowers
by clarinetgeek4
Summary: The Avengers are back, and this time as teachers. When six teens with odd powers appear, what does SHEILD do? They help them of course. It's now up to the Avengers to teach them how to control what they're capable of. Story is better than summary, please read! Rated T for cussing and religious mentions, due to observers of the Pre-Powers. Flames are welcome, but no cussing please!
1. A New Mission

The Pre-Powers, chapter 1

"It is now 2014, two years since Loki tried to enslave the human race. Before then, the Avengers were scattered around, all over the world, even the universe. The world, luckily, has seen nothing but peace, except for a couple…oddlings, you could say. Six teens, five of them living in the United States," Fury noticed Steve crack a grin, " have interesting powers. For what reasons, we don't know. All of them have been reported missing in the past month. We know for a fact that they weren't kidnapped or taken for ransom, or things of that nature."

Fury watched as the Avengers let out a deep breath, either in annoyance or relief. "They have all become runaways, due to fear of the government and of ridicule and disdain, much to the government's disappointment. Most suspect the teens are an urban legend, but SHEILD thinks otherwise. That's where you come in," Fury finished, turning from the giant projector screen to them.

Natasha looked blank, as did Bruce and Clint, while Tony looked annoyed and vaguely pissed off. Steve just looked serious, as always, and Thor was twiddling around with his hammer boredly. Finally, the ever blunt and brutally honest Tony Stark spoke up.

"And this involves us how? Where do we come in at exactly?" he demanded, thinking back to the date he had been on with Pepper when he had received the call, and becoming even more annoyed as a result.

"I second that. I fail to see the point in you bringing us here," Thor agreed.

"I'm sure Director Fury will emphasize the teenagers' importance in a moment," Captain retorted tightly. "Please, continue."

"They all have powers similar to your own. I assigned each of you one to look after-"

"Wait. You called us here to BABY-SIT? Who the fuck do we look like, Daddy Day Care?" Iron Man seethed. Natasha glared at him a delivered a swift slap to the back of Tony's head. "Ow!"

"First, it would be just day care, because I'm a woman. Second, they're teens. I highly doubt they require as much attention as a child," she scolded. Director Fury shook his head.

"That, Agent Romanoff, is where you are wrong. They may be able to walk and talk, but their powers are growing at fast pace, with not the slightest idea on how to control it. Too much power and not enough control equals chaos, as you can all relate to." Dr. Banner looked down. Fury continued.

"Here is footage of a security camera at a local park near Denver." The screen lit up a paused image of a dark haired girl on it. Her short choppy ebony hair was pulled into two low mini pigtails. Her pale skin and freckles gave the girl an appearance of youth, even though she was quite tall for her age, 5'9" or 8". The blue eyes held a spark, a spark of defiance and a strong will. The sun seemed to be rising, indicating it was early morning, as a bunch of elderly people were shuffling their feet, obviously proud that they were jogging.

"This," Fury used a laser pointer to circle it around the girl, "is Kathleen Rays. She is 15, used to live in Durango, Colorado, and went missing two weeks ago. The footage is only about four days old." He pressed play, and all of the Avengers stood still and watched, only out of curiosity.

The brown haired girl walked calmly around the bike trail, as if she didn't have a single thing to do that day. Tony instantly thought her current state reminded him of "The Lazy Song". Natasha yawned, as did Clint a few seconds later. Everyone else seemed indifferent.

An orange and very fat tabby cat walked up to her, sniffed her curiously, and immediately started hissing and trying to scratch her. Kathleen backed away from it, as if the cat's reaction had burned her.

"Now come on, you stupid fucking cat. You don't wanna pick a fight, do you?" she growled, starting to sweat. The cat continued to hiss. Collapsing and holding her lower abdomen in pain, Kathleen's hands started sprouting tufts of honey gold fur.

"She's a shape-shifter?" Hawkeye exclaimed, shocked at the reaction of just seeing a snappy tabby cat. Her winter ice blue eyes morphed into irises of gold mixed with amber. The pale skin was now completely coated in a lush gold fur, and was on all fours.

"A Golden Retriever?" everyone asked flatly in unison. It was quiet for a moment before Tony burst into laughter, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks. He ignored the screams of fear and shock coming from the footage as the dog girl chased around the tabby in pure hatred. Everyone else, even the stiff Captain, was struggling not to do the same as Stark, except for Banner. He sat there, stone-faced.

Eventually, Kathleen had turned back to normal, and was bare to the bone. Everyone had almost gotten his or her laughter under control.

"So what, she gets arrested for public nudity?" Hawkeye asked boredly. During his question, a sixty-year-old man had taken out his Swiss Army knife and aimed it at the ragged girl, who was struggling to get her breath back. It landed right in the middle of her chest. The girl howled, literally howled, in pain as the blood meandered down her torso.

"Demon," one couple screamed in rage.

"Spawn of Hell," one old lady squeaked in fear.

"Freak-show," a pretty young couple yelled angrily, throwing a plastic bottle at her. It didn't actually hit Kathleen, but the action and meaning of it hurt all the same.

"I'm sorry! I don't like cats! I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't m-m-mean t-t-t-to," the girl, cried, standing up, and wobbling away from the scene as quickly as possible. The screen turned blue, signaling the end of the footage.

"I take it those people actually like cats," Tony tried to joke, a little worried by his fellow Avengers' faces. They all looked like they were going to be sick, or their faces were frozen in a look of disbelief and pity. Steve punched him in the arm.

"Not the time, Stark. If this happened to just one of them, then what happened to the other five?" Captain asked, feeling his chest clench, then unclench, then clench up again in pure anger that a girl, almost a woman, was being treated in such a foul manner.

"What do you want us to do?" Bruce asked, finally regaining his sense of composure. He knew what it was like to have to go through horrid transformations and then deal with the consequences. He knew the overwhelming nausea and cramps that overcome right before the shifting begins. He felt bad for the poor girl, he really did. At least he was a bit older when he first transformed, but 15? Going through puberty and having to deal with more transformations? That really sucked.

"I want each of you to find your assigned pre-power, as I like to call them. Bring them back here to Stark Tower, and we introduce them to SHEILD. We help them control their powers and to contain them, so no further damage occurs," Fury answered.

"To society or themselves?" Tony asked suspiciously. He once again had a feeling that Fury had more to this plan than he was letting on, just like the last time. Fury looked him straight in the eye.

"Both, Agent Stark."

"When do we leave?" Bruce asked. Fury tried and succeeded to hide his victorious smirk.

"You leave tomorrow evening, 11:00 PM. Don't be late." And with that, the Avengers had a new mission.


	2. Tony and His Polar Opposite

The Pre-Powers, chapter 2

**_YAY FOR MY FIRST REVIEW! Thanks so much to Wolf Mirage! And don't worry; their powers are going to rock!_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Avengers, nor it's characters, blah, blah, blah. YAY IT'S DONE!_**

**_~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~_**

_Tony And His Polar Opposite_

"Why the hell did the kid have to live in the middle of nowhere?" Tony grumbled to himself as he blasted above and beyond the multiple pine trees of some forest in Minnesota.

"She lives in the forest because it's an isolated location away from others," JARVIS reported pleasantly. Tony chuckled dryly.

"It was meant to be rhetoric, JARVIS," he replied to his inner computer system. Finally, an orange, yellow, purple, and pink glow shone through the many pine needles, His technological mask zoomed in on the glowing colors. Sure enough, a 14-year-old girl and a purple and pink robot were sitting around a fire.

"Found you," Tony murmured teasingly.

**_~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~_**

Ally Matthews poked the fire with a stick, trying to get her mind off her growling tummy. "Go find some food, mistress. You are hungry," Hannah White ordered, sounding especially caring for a cyborg. Ally shook her head, making her long brown ponytail shake, along with her coke bottle glasses that covered her green eyes.

"No, Hannah. I don't want to risk being found," Ally whispered over the grumbling of her stomach.

"Mistress, it's 1:00 AM. Nobody will be up at this hour," the girly robot reasoned. Ally shook her head again, more adamantly this time.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Why-"

"You know what? Sleep mode," Ally commanded irritably, but quietly. The cyborg's colorful pulsing lights shut off, leaving Ally alone in her own mind.

"Hannah is why I'm out here. She's why I can't go home. She's the reason the government wants to examine my brain and it's capabilities. Why did I even bring her along?" Ally questioned bitterly.

"Because you knew you couldn't survive without her, Ally. You're weak, and spineless, and afraid of being alone," her ghostly voice inside her head chastised with a malicious laugh.

"Shut up," Ally commanded monotonously, still unbelievably quiet. The voice did, and she rubbed her temples. The voice had come to her a few days after she had run away, and it wasn't helping her all ready high-strung nerves.

A snap of a twig and long string of quiet curses was heard. Ally squeaked, and rushed behind a pine tree. She looked around frantically, but didn't see anything or anyone.

"Ok, Ally, don't panic. You're being paranoid again. It's just a, um." The quiet girl paused, quickly trying to think of a logical explanation, but couldn't find one, so she made up one that sounded vaguely scientific. "It's just a nocturnal squirrel affected by nuclear radiation! Yeah, that's it," the scrawny looking girl muttered timidly. Another string of curses began as Tony got his face whacked by a tree branch. He stumbled out into the clearing, rubbing his head right as Ally came out from behind her the pine tree.

Ally shrieked as she saw the glowing yellow eyes in the shadows of the night. "No! No, no, no, don't do that! I'm trying to help you," the robot man explained frantically while waving his hands as Ally continued flipping out.

"H-H-H-HANNAH! Defense! Defense! Defense," Ally babbled desperately, knowing what would happen in a couple minutes. Desperate times called for desperate measures though, right?

"Shit! No defense, no defense," Tony yelled, trying to keep this as controlled as he could, though it was obviously as out of control as it could get. Ha! Poor Tony. He had no idea. A whirring was heard, and the pink and purple robot's strobe lights turned on. It attached itself to Ally's petite form, earning a yelp of surprise from Ally.

"Defend and protect mistress. Defend and protect mistress. Defend and protect mistress," the robot reiterated over and over again as the arms closed over Ally's arms. The indestructible Iron Man's eyes widened at the deadliness and overall monotone of the robot's tone. Ally was now fully covered by her robot, and through the girl's robot's pink mask, you could see her bright clover eyes close.

"Powers- expansive knowledge of fighting styles, and overall knowledge," he reminded himself. Before a plan could form based off that information, a strong leg kicked him into the pine tree. He groaned, feeling a tad disoriented. When he got up, a metal hand smacked him through the pine tree, not even giving him a chance to strike back.

"So not fair," he mumbled spitefully as his back hit another pine tree.

"H-h-Hannah! F-f-flee! D-d-d-disengage! P-p-please, n-no more," Ally's timid voice begged through the robot, voice sounding strangled and pathetic.

"Protect and defend mistress," Hannah insisted angrily.

"N-n-n…" Ally's tiny voice stuttered as Tony shot a beam in their direction.

"Damn, this is awkward. I don't wanna fight a teenage girl," he muttered incoherently as he dodged another one of Ally's, or Hannah's lethal kicks. Crazy and probably as good of an idea as any, a question flowed from his mouth. "What's the capital of Michigan?" The bright, but deadly, robot paused, straightening up in importance.

"Lansing, population 114,297," Hannah and Ally answered in unison. Iron Man smirked, seeing that his plan was working, and crept forward slowly.

"Good. What's the capital of Idaho?" he asked calmly, continuing to walk towards them, little by little.

"Boise, population 205,671," Ally answered, Hannah's robotic voice no longer speaking. Tony kept up his pace steadily, while coming up with random geography questions, just to be safe.

"Vermont."

"Montpelier, population 7,855." Just a couple steps away.

"California."

"Sacramento, population 466,488." One more step to find Hannah's main control panel.

"Ok. Tougher ones now. India," he said, not losing his calm tone, as he felt around Hannah's frame gingerly for the main control panel.

"New Delhi, population 249, 998," Ally answered quietly, but proudly. Tony had just found Hannah's main panel, on the left side of Hannah's neck. Tony victoriously fired a mini laser through the main wire and Hannah completely shut own. The cyborg split in half, making Ally appear. Her knees buckled and she was trembling worse than a Chihuahua. Her eyes were wide in fear.

"P-please! I didn't m-m-mean to! H-H-Hannah, sh-she has her own opinion! D-d-d-don't re-re-report m-me to anyone," the girl pleaded and apologized rapidly, tears and sweat coating her face. She tried to run, but immediately fell down again. Tony's mask retracted, and his gaze looked actually sympathetic.

"Kid, chill. I'm not gonna hurt you. See? I have a robot, too," he tried to soothe. She didn't seem to hear him, and was shaking her head back and forth, like she was saying no at a breakneck pace.

"I/swear/I/didn't/mean/to/don't/kill/me/don't/kill/me/don't/kill/me/don't/kill/me/don't/ kill/me," Ally begged, somehow saying this all in one breath. Irritated, he hauled the girl up and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Hurt. You. You. Are. Safe. Follow?" he asked slowly, gaze unblinking and unwavering. Ally hesitated, but she nodded slowly, biting her lip. He sat down, as did she.

"What's your name, kid?" Tony asked, relieved that she finally stopped freaking and bawling her eyes out.

"A-A-Ally. Ally Katrina Matthews," she introduced formally, actually blushing a little bit as she held out a tiny hand. He stared at for a moment, before taking it and shaking it slowly.

"This girl is more formal than I am. That's sort of depressing," he thought. "I'm Anthony. Anthony Stark, but my friends and colleagues call me Tony," he replied charmingly, winking at her to try and make her calm down to where she would agree to come with him. It worked, but she blushed even more. "Why did you automatically think of me as a threat? People think I'm a nice guy," he proclaimed in mock offense, purposely forgetting a certain patriotic colleague. She looked down.

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, everyone is a threat when you're trying to hide. Whether it's for your survival, or theirs, it's better to be secluded. The bright yellow eyes at one in the morning didn't help much either," she answered quietly, not looking up at him.

"So why did you collapse after your cyborg collapsed? Is it tied to your health or something?" Tony asked, confused that a suit would make someone this worn out. She drew in a shaky breath, let it out slowly, and explained.

"Hannah is more than a metal suit. Think of her as a heterotroph, something that gets energy from something else. She takes my energy, my abilities, to enhance them. When she enhances them, she sort of steals them, so it's ultimate power in exchange for total control. Once she has my energy, she takes control of my abilities. I can't really do anything once she attaches herself to me. It's all her," she whispered. Tony put a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Then why was it you answering all the geography questions earlier?" he questioned, trying to process other ways that Hannah might work, that Ally hadn't thought about yet.

"I don't really know. The thing is, I'm a black belt. But I can't really do squat with those methods because I'm, well, you know," she motioned to her tiny body. Tony nodded, motioning for her to continue. "My mind has no limits. It could be the size of a pea, and still use all the knowledge. Hannah can't enhance it or use it, because it's all ready enhanced," she explained. Tony nodded again.

"How did you get the cyborg…"

"It's Hannah," she interrupted. He sighed heavily, a tiny smirk dancing upon his lips.

"Fine then. How did you get HANNAH in the first place? I don't think you could exactly go to Wal-Mart and buy it," he pointed out. She looked away, not wanting Tony to see her red cheeks.

"The other kids in my eighth grade science class made me do their homework for them. Typical and cliché, I know, but I didn't really want to start a scene. So I just did what they wanted. I mean, it wasn't hard. I had enhanced brain levels before this. It was like I could literally see how everything worked by just glancing at a diagram. I learned that in third grade."

The girl's expression turned dark at the memory. "I got tired of spending my entire week working, so I engineered Hannah, a homework robot, that had my knowledge to help do the work. I used the finest materials; I kind of stole from my dad's work stock because he's a chemical engineer. I literally put my blood into it, so it would have an attitude of a teenage girl. I was making a robot version of me, basically, so I'd be less lonely when working," the girl continued. Tony blinked before signaling her to stop.

"Wait. So you built this? All on your own? No help or anything?" he asked, incredibly dubious that this shy girl could have created something this complex. She nodded, catching on to his skepticism.

"You can check Hannah's wiring if you want to. They're custom made by me, with copper and steel," she promised. Tony looked at the girl, his face showing no emotion as he struggle to contain his emotion.

"How the hell did a 14 year old do all of this?" he wondered.

"As I was saying, I built her. She was functioning perfectly, writing, answering, and doing what she was created for. One day a wire malfunctioned, causing some other ones to malfunction as well. I replaced them on the roof during a thunderstorm. I always liked thunderstorms, so that's why I was fixing Hannah on the roof. Lightning struck, nearly hitting me, but directly hitting Hannah. Hannah was basically a robot version of Pinocchio after that. When I was nearly mugged while walking home from school, Hannah sensed I was in trouble and took over my body for the first time. Whole town found out, so I ran away. I've been out here ever since," she finally finished. Tony just blinked.

"I think you should get some sleep. You don't look like you've slept-" Ally was asleep before he could finish. He laughed silently as he contacted Fury. "Pre-Power number 1 is with me. Be back in New York in a while." He picked up his polar opposite in one hand, her robot in the other, and flew off into the early morning darkness.

**_~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~_**

**AND SCENE! All right, so hopefully this chapter is better than the summary and the prologue! If u guys have any ideas how to make it better, let me know via review! NExt chapter is going to Captain America and his Pre-Power! Clarinetgeek4 signing off for now! Laterz!**


	3. Captain America and his New Soldier

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 3**

_**Me- YAY FOR NEW REVIEWS! Thanks so much for giving confidence that this fic isn't completely horrible. Anyway, here's Ally with the disclaimer, because it's seven in the morning and I can't sleep, but I'm still tired! **_

_**Ally: Ms. Clarinetgeek doesn't own Avengers! That would be bad if she did. Captain America would be forced to marry her, and-**_

_**Me- OK! Thank you, Ally, I think you did the disclaimer well. (Nervous laugh) Anyway, here's chapter 3!**_

_**Ally: But I wasn't done yet! She also doesn't own "God Bless the USA", even though it's a really good song.**_

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

_Captain America and his New Soldier_

Steve walked on a path in a field of limestone, granite, even marble for the wealthy, and almost all of them had a miniature American flag in front. After all, it WAS Arlington Cemetery. It saddened him that so many of his fellow soldiers died in combat each year, but on the other hand he was glad that so many people fought for the freedom that Americans hold true and dear to their hearts. The sky was totally black with twinkling stars that made lightning seem dull, but the amount of rock made it feel as if he were the one in the coffin.

"Why would a teenager want to spend her time in a place so depressing?" he muttered spitefully, as he kicked a small pebble. The pebble hit a memorial gravestone. "I'm sorry, um, Malcolm Paul Jones. Thank you for your service," he said quietly as he read when he had served.

He glanced down, seeing a vase, but the flowers were gone. The water was still in it, indicating that someone had stolen his flowers. "How selfish," he muttered spitefully. He kept walking, his shield thumping against his back as he kept his eyes open for Pre-Power number 2. The faster he found her, the better. He would get out of this depressing scenery.

A Caribbean blue glow interrupted him from his unease, coming from the top of a very aged willow tree. He followed the glow, knowing he would find his charge, and probably have a hell of time convincing her to join him.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Felicia Jones sat beside her dad's plasmatic form, enjoying his prescence. He was humming their favorite song, "God Bless the USA". "You really are something, you know that, right?" Malcolm asked his daughter lovingly as he swayed back and forth along with his daughter, like a mother would with an infant. The 16 year old laughed sadly, but nodded.

"Yes, I know. I just wish people would see that in a positive light," Felicia replied wistfully. Malcolm's glowing hand caressed her black, purple, and blue hair gently.

"Aw, Feli, I know. But look at what you can do! You made all of this," he motioned all over the technological tree house, complete with radar systems, weapon stash, security cameras, and alarms, "With just a couple sweeps of the hand! Not many people can do that, sweetheart," he coerced, trying to get his daughter to be prouder of her gift. She shook her head.

"I think I'm the only person that can do this, Dad. It kind of sucks that way, but I know that for sure," Felicia laughed bitterly. Her radar and security cameras started blipping and beeping urgently. She groaned, stood up, put on her headset, and typed in the password for the security cameras.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I've been here for two and a half weeks, and no one had tracked me down! I-" Felicia looked towards where her father was, and saw that he had disappeared, taking his sunflowers with him. She sighed sadly, but returned to the footage.

"Ok, so Intruder Black had to be within a ten foot radius of the tree to trigger the cameras. But no one is even on the tree, or around the tree. Is my technology faulty?" she muttered angrily. If she had to be cursed with powers, she at least wanted them to be accurate and powerful. The sensors for tree house started going off like crazy.

She cursed openly and went over to the radar to see where the son of a bitch was. The tree in the middle of the sensor had a green dot, right on top. Felicia chuckled darkly. "That sneaky bastard," she murmured, going over to her weapons stash. She picked out an AK-47, painted purple and black. What, weapons couldn't have personality? She went to open the hatch to the roof, but a shield came crashing down through the roof before she could. The red, white, and blue shield seemed to have some kind of energy, but it was different from hers.

"Ok. A random shield set off the tree house. I should be suspicious, shouldn't I? This shield is pretty bad-ass, though. Going in my collection, I guess," she muttered. After putting it down, a blonde and buff man, came through the window, in a somersault fashion. Felicia glared at him viciously and cocked the gun. "Nice distraction with the shield. It sent my tree house into a frenzy," she barked, even though it was a compliment. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"How else was I supposed to kill your security cameras without you noticing? Now ma'am, let's not be violent here. I just want to help you," Steve promised patiently. Felicia snorted.

"Pfft. Yeah, right. The last time someone said that to me, I got these fuckers," she snarled. She pulled up her shirt and multiple scars could be seen on her abdomen. "Now that you're plan is ruined, would you government freaks leave me the fuck alone?" The way she said "government freaks" rubbed him the wrong way.

Steve knew she was insulting the people who had operated on her, but he felt a strong pang about being a freak that the government created.

"Miss, I assure, I'm not from the government, at least not directly. I'm part of a soldier unit, basically, and my director sent me to find you, and…" he trailed off as a bullet reflected off the wall, right next to his head.

"Shut up. You're in my domain now, Golden Boy. That was just a warning shot. As queen of this area, I demand you leave," she snarled. Captain America shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, miss. I have orders straight from the Director to retrieve you, and believe me, he doesn't like failure," he finally snapped, his patient façade instantly dwindling into almost nothing. He saw the girl flinch at the sudden change in attitude, but she regained her composure quickly.

"Your director will have to find a replacement," Felicia said slyly. Captain's face screwed up in confusion.

"Huh? Why?" A knife was thrown with deadly precision at his rib cage. He dodged to the left and summoned his shield. Felicia fired the AK 47 relentlessly as Steve protected himself with his shield.

"I'LL STOP FIRING IF YOU JUST LEAVE," Felicia roared over the loud metallic pangs of the bullets hitting his shield. He ducked and rolled to the left, and threw the shield to knock the gun out of Felicia's grasp. Felicia bared her teeth, and summoned a pistol. She kept firing, and Captain was getting really irritated at the girl's persistence.

"Miss! I'm going to be forced to actually fight if you don't stop," he warned. The bullets' speed increased. He sighed angrily. "I don't have choice, then." He threw his shield again, hitting the gun out of her hand again and her wrist. She cussed openly, but with an almost psychotic grin.

She advanced towards him with a Revolutionary War musket, nearly slashing his arm with the sharp end. He dodged it easily, took the musket with both hands, and swung her around into the ground. She rebounded quickly while chucking ninja stars at him. This girl slightly reminded him of Natasha. The stars came quickly, but as the ultimate soldier, he was able to dodge them with ease.

Felicia grinned broadened as she remembered the one trick she had up her sleeve. She grabbed a pack of firecrackers and a lighter before lighting the firecrackers and throwing them to the ground. The smoke and loud popping noises threw the super soldier off guard as Felicia kicked his chest. He fell to the ground with a thud. Felicia smirked victoriously as she pinned him down. The smoke cleared, and the fear mixed with malice in her eyes was evident. Her slightly confident grin faded when she truly looked at Steve's shield.

The red ring, the blue ring and the white star still stood out proudly, despite the bullet casings attached to it. She scrambled off of Steve, her eyes wide in true fear, astonishment, and the look of "Oh shit, what the hell did I just do?" Steve coughed a little, not really hurting in the slightest, unlike Felicia who had just wasted all of her energy. She got on her knees, and started bowing.

"I am not worthy, I am not worthy, I am not worthy, I am not worthy," she chanted, pretty much worshipping the greatest super hero on the planet in her mind. Steve blinked, kind of confused on what the heck just happened. First she had been trying to kill him and keep his skin as a trophy, and now she was idolizing him like a dog would for a piece of bacon.

"Um, miss? Are you all right?" he asked cautiously, hoping that just talking wouldn't set her off again. She looked up, and started apologizing at a pace that a cheetah would have a hard time keeping up with.

"I'm/so/sorry/Mr./Rogers/I/would/never/intentionally/harm/the/greatest/super/hero/ known/to/man/I/overreact/a/lot/my/name/is/Felicia/Jones/I/assure/you/I'm/not/this/high/ strung/normally/oh/my/God/it's/actually/you," she rambled on with anxiousness. Captain America tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Um, ok. So you are Felicia Jones, right?" The girl nodded quickly.

"Yep, that's me! Felicia Jones, address 8654 Hollington Drive, Baltimore, Maryland," she answered quickly, seeming more nervous this time. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her spastic tendencies.

"Ok. Can you explain why you were trying to kill me?" he asked calmly, secretly enjoying the humiliated blush dusted upon her cheeks. After all, having someone shoot at you relentlessly is kind of irritating.

"Well, in my defense, Cap, you did destroy my security cameras, nearly break my wrist with your shield, and are technically from the government. I had to dispose of you if that meant keeping myself hidden. I was running out of weapons to think of, so you basically got lucky," she snapped, going back to her snarky, non-fangirl self. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or insulted by your determination," he replied, honestly befuddled by the girl's bipolar attitude. The girl smirked.

"What, you can't be both? That's sad, especially coming from the greatest super hero the world has ever known," Felicia mocked, smirk growing wider. He mentally face-palmed at the fact that this girl was acting more and more like Tony in every sentence that passed. He breathed deeply through his nose and explained his proposition clearly.

"Oh, hell NO! Why the fuck would I want to work for the creeps that-" Captain pressed down on Felicia's collar bone pressure point, making the arrogant and violent teen pass out. Why he didn't do this sooner, he didn't know, but whatever. He contacted Fury.

"Pre-Power number 2 is with me. Returning back to base at Stark Tower." He lugged the girl on his back down the tree house rope/metal train track elevator. On his way out of the cemetery, he noticed that the vase full of water on Michael Paul Jones' grave now had big gorgeous sunflowers in the vase. He smiled softly at the fact that his fellow comrades were getting respect, whether they were there or not.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

**_And scene! So you know the drill, readers! Read and Review, plz! Flames are welcome, but make sure they have no cussing in them. It makes me feel sad. Next chapter will be will be Hawkeye and his Pre-power! _****_Also, I am very patriotic, so sorry if all the tribute to the lost soldiers annoyed you. _**Now I have to go memorize the Star Spangled Banner … (goes off into bedroom and tries to play the right notes)


	4. Silent and Deadly vs Loud and Deadly

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 4**

_**Me- YAY FOR NEW REVIEWS! I know I said that last time, but reviews make me happy! So thanks everyone for your support! Btw, At the end it said Michael Paul Jones. But it should've been Malcolm, the same guy from before. My bad for the typo! Anyways, here's Felicia with the disclaimer**_

_**Felicia: Hey, why do I have to do it? Ally could do it! I don't wanna do the damn disclaimer! **_

_**Me- Keep in mind, little Felicia, this story is still in progress. I can have something very, erm, unfortunate happen to you. Watch your tone. And Ally did it last time, so HA! (Sticks out tongue at Felicia) **_

_**Felicia- Ugh, FINE! Clarinetgeek doesn't own anything you recognize in this story**_

_**Me- Now was that so hard?**_

_**Felicia- I hate you**_

_**Me- I know!**_

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

_Silent but Deadly vs. Loud and Even More Deadly_

Clint walked into the nightclub, feeling very uncomfortable in his cover. He had been undercover before, but never as a brainless surfer guy.

"Everyone dresses like that in Cali! You'll be fine," Tony had assured him, after finally getting him into some turquoise board shorts and a white muscle tank. The nightclub on Santa Monica was jam packed, but his target was in there, so of course he couldn't just wait for her to come out! That would be too easy. He sat down at the bar and sighed. Deja Vu Night Club was at its fullest, due to it being free drink Friday.

The pink and blue flashing strobe lights danced frantically to the beat of some song by Cascada. Some guests were dancing, some were gambling, some were smoking, and some were doing unmentionable things on the pool table in the corner by a photo of a naked French chick. Yeah, this was Hawkeye's kind of place, alright. The smoke, partly from the druggies, and partly from the smoke machine backstage, made it damn near impossible to see.

"Rough waves, dude?" the bar tender asked, sporting the same style of clothing that he was, only his board shorts were bright red. Clint nodded, trying to remember the "dialect" people spoke around southern California.

"Yeah, brah. Waves sucked ass. They were so short, I kept wiping out. Didn't impress the chicks at all," he replied, hoping he sounded sorrowful. The bartender nodded remorsefully, agreeing with him completely.

"I know, right? My own babe kept laughing at me! How suck is that?" he moaned. Clint nodded again, feeling more confident this time.

"Totally. But I was supposed to meet my girl here around ten. Do you know a Bailey Mackintosh? She says this is her favorite nightclub, but with the smoke I can't see shit," he complained, dropping his cover for a minute. The guy's eyes lit up excitably.

"You're Bailey's boyfriend? No wonder she plays hard to get! I give you ultimate props, brosef, for scoring an absolutely sexy beast! At least you know she's loyal. She turned down this," he admonished, circling a finger around his face. Clint just wanted to smack him in the face.

"She's only 15, you moron," he wanted to scream. This guy was, what, twenty-one? How old did this girl look? Her profile picture was when she was on vacation in Hawaii, and was holding a mango virgin margarita, and that was when she was thirteen, and frankly very flat chested. How much could change in two years?

"But she's actually up on stage! We offer karaoke and stuff, and Bailey is this best! She can sing and dance and look sexy! You got so lucky with her, dude," he laughed happily. Clint nodded.

"Thanks for the info, dude. I gotta go give my girl a good time," he responded, and then face-palmed as he walked away. "Give my girl a good time? She's 15! What am I, a pedophile?" he seethed quietly. He found out that Bailey was the one singing, not Cascada.

"I don't need a superman, trying to tell me who I am! Know-it-all's driving me crazy," Bailey sang, dancing around all around the stage like a pro. It turned out he was wrong about Bailey not changing.

Her chest must have grown two cup sizes at least, and her corn silk hair was long and decadent, not short and choppy. Her body was tall and willowy, as if she had never lifted a heavy thing in her life, but looks can be deceiving. Apparently she had gone through a growth spurt, and was 5' 10', instead of 5' 5". She was an angel in clubber's clothing. After she finished, people applauded loudly, giving her a standing ovation. She bowed, beaming.

"Thank you so much, guys! Now who else wants to give it a shot? That is, if you want to try and out shine that," she prodded sassily. Everyone "ooh"ed but no one stepped forward to challenge her. She shrugged and stepped backstage, beaming.

"I did it, tonight! Now the real fun begins," she snickered, bringing out a cage of birds and a red, black, and yellow snake from her colorful tote bag. Clint, who had followed her, watched in horrified fascination. Her profile DID say she liked pranks… She hissed at the snake and the snake was at attention. The birds, consisting of a finch, a hawk, and a robin, were almost nodding as Bailey chirped with them as if they were old friends.

Hawkeye decided to watch what she did. Besides, this might've been fun to experience. She slid the snake on the ground, and hissed at him encouragingly. She did the same with the birds, only in her chirp language. The animals did as they were told, whatever that was.

"Oh my God! Run, get the animal people out here, or something! Someone do something," a girl yelped, leaping into her boyfriend's arms. The boy friend didn't even catch her, because he was trying to run away as well. The girl fell onto the ground with a thud, and she glared up at her boyfriend. "Thanks a lot, Todd!"

Meanwhile, the hawk had just dive-bombed the bar, knocking over many glass bottles, causing them to shatter all across the floor. Many people were barefoot, and getting bloody gashes on their feet because of the glass. Hawkeye had seen enough damage to take action. He loaded three arrows all pointing in the directions the birds were flying. He let the arrows fly, and of course they hit right on target. He found the snake and put another arrow through its torso, if snakes even had torsos. Clint saw Bailey pale and slink towards the back exit cautiously.

Clint followed Bailey out to the parking lot nonchalantly. Bailey didn't seem to sense anything wrong, so Clint kept up his calm pursuit. Bailey put her tote bag on the bottom of her moped, and kept her back towards him. He pulled out another arrow, and put it in his bow. Bailey drew out her own bow and glared at him.

"You know, you, like, totally suck at stalking people, right?" she asked dubiously in a Valley Girl tone of voice. He shrugged, sort of awed that the girl had heard him follow her, and drew her bow before he could get a shot.

"You Bailey Mackintosh?" he asked, in what he was hoping was an authoritative tone. It was really hard not to get distracted by her really short mini dress. She shrugged in return.

"Who wants to know?" she snapped, tightening her grip on the arrow. "An animal killer?"

"I didn't kill them. Those were tranquilizer arrows, so they'll wake up in approximately six hours," he retorted calmly, actually sort of amused at Bailey's sense of security. She blinked, kind of unsure what "approximately" meant. Her glare settled back on him.

"Well you ARE pointing a fucking arrow at me, you sexy bastard," she snapped, holding the arrow even tighter now. This time he blinked. Did she just say she found him attractive?

"Did you just say I was sexy?" he deadpanned, trying and failing to sound unamused. Bailey blushed and started to pull back her arrow.

"What, fucking psychos can't be sexy? Usually their evil ways are what make them sexy," she retorted, cheeks still a fiery red. He shrugged, still kind of amused at Bailey's explanations.

"Whatever you say, kid. Put down your bow, and I'll put down mine. We'll talk," he promised, putting down his bow. Her brown eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she put down her weapon as well. "That's better. My name is Clint, and my code name is Hawkeye," he introduced. He waited for a few second before Bailey got the hint.

"Oh! I'm Bailey Mackintosh, but you seem to know that all ready," the blonde chick said, finally seeming somewhat of a person, not a party animal. Clint nodded, relieved he wouldn't have to put an arrow in her to get her back to New York.

"Ok, you know me now, and I know you. I work for a top-secret branch of the military called Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, called SHIELD, for short," he informed her. She nodded, not quiet knowing where this was going. "I'm in an even smaller branch of SHIELD, called the Avengers Initiative. Basically, we're super heroes," he spilled, hoping she wouldn't get what he was trying to do. Luckily, she didn't, and looked very confused.

"Why don't you have a cape? I thought all super heroes had capes," she sniffed disdainfully. Clint snickered.

"The only hero in our group that has a cape is Thor. He's more of a classic guy, so it works," he replied. Finally, Bailey's dull, baffled eyes lit up at the fact she recognized a name.

"Thor? You mean the Greek god of thunder?" she asked excitably. Clint shook his head.

"Thor's a god, yeah, but he's a Norse god. Not Greek," he corrected. Bailey pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Greek, Norse, same thing. But you're a super hero, work for a top-secret military branch, and know a god. What does this have to do me?" He told her the proposition, and the girl's eyes seemed to pop out of her head. Afterwards, she grinned widely.

"That is SO rad! Count me in! Just you watch, birdie, I'm going to be the best super heroine ever! And it's in the Big Apple! That's the only city in the USA I've never been able to visit! This is going to be so much fun," she squealed excitably, pushing him towards her moped and tossing him a helmet. He blinked.

"Birdie?" he asked in offense. She nodded quickly, her goofy smile never moving.

"Yeah! You said your code name was Hawkeye, right? A hawk is an awesome bird. So birdie," she explained cheerfully. He sighed, just now realizing what Fury had given him to deal with. The two partners (as what Bailey called themselves) sped off towards LAX. Clint touched his ear piece, contacting Fury.

"Pre-Power number three is obtained, and we'll be in New York soon. I hope you know what you've gotten us into, Fury," he whispered, so he didn't interrupt Bailey's inane chatter about how epic it was going to be, living in Stark Tower.


	5. There's TWO?

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 5**

**HI, I'M BACK! Thanks for the positive feedback on Bailey, she appreciates it as much as I do! Now here she is with the disclaimer!**

**Bailey- Clary doesn't own the Avengers or anything else you recognize publicly in this chapter! I got a brand new dress for doing this! o^.^o**

**Me- (*Stares*) Clary?**

**Bailey- Yeah! Clarinetgeek4 is kind of a mouth-full! And Clary's the main character of your favorite book series, right? (MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FTW)**

**Me- (grumbles) Yeah. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Anyways, CHAPTER 5!**

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

_Thor Meets an Elemental Healer_

Thor walked through the snowy village of Kopervik, Norway. The girl's hometown situation almost reminded him of Bruce being found, trying to be isolated as possible in some town in India, but it was colder. MUCH colder, and a little bit too cold for the god's liking. He shivered, rubbing his arms against each other for warmth underneath the huge fluffy white parka. Ask Tony, and he would've said that he looked like a deadly marshmallow.

"This place must be colder than a Frost Giant's boxers," he whispered bitterly, watching his breath appear and disappear in angry fascination. A low, melodious sound of a piano was heard from a tiny little bungalow styled house, as the sun glared upon the snow, making it look like sugar, which it definitely wasn't. He had learned that the hard way in his first winter in New York.

He followed the soothing sound and peered into the crack of the comfortable home. A boy with dirty blonde hair, no more than 13, was playing while a woman with the same color hair was humming along, waving a long stream of water up and down a middle aged bald man's arms. The water seemed to be floating right above the man's limbs. The man groaned in obvious pain. She shushed him sympathetically.

"I know, Mr. Edwynol, it hurts, but the blood clots are bigger than I thought. I'm going to do it a bit faster, but it's going to hurt a lot. Niklas, stop playing for a moment, please. Mr. Edwynol, I know this must sound quite awkward, but when you feel pain, I'm asking you to squeeze my assistant's hand. Squeezing increases the blood flow, so your blood will be able to force the clots down to a point where they're not as serious, ok?" she asked calmly, but worry was clear in her piercing gray eyes. The man breathed in sharply, but nodded.

The woman increased the amount of water, and it joined the already running streams. She closed her eyes in concentration as she kept one hand up to keep the water steady, and another hand was slightly thrusting into the man's forearm. The man yelped and squeezed Niklas's hand. The female smiled encouragingly.

"That's it, sir. Keep going," she coaxed. The man followed her directions as she thrusted her hand into his forearm harder this time. She smiled in relief as she brought down the water slowly. "Niklas, can you go get my syringe? It's the empty one by the kitchen sink," she said gently.

Niklas nodded, but went away grumbling about the man's hand strength. She laughed silently. He brought it to the living room and placed it in the woman's hands. She opened the top with her teeth, and let the running water flow inside the injection needle. She injected he needle into the man's wrist. The man smiled at her weakly.

"You certainly are unique, Ms. Stolker. These powers of yours might not be ideal, but you use them for a great purpose. You are one of a kind." Dr. Stolker blushed, and went to go get the man's shirt. She returned with it moments later, with a small smile on her face.

"Please, Mr. Edwynol. Call me Alyssia. I'm only 17, and you calling me 'Ms.' makes me feel old. I want to enjoy my youth," she laughed as she helped him stand up. The man chuckled as well.

"I must take my leave, I suppose. Good-bye, Alyssia. Good-bye, Niklas. Thank you so much for your help," the man thanked graciously. The man paid them the amount of money due, and left. Niklas plopped on the couch, relieved.

"Phew! Last patient, Alyssia. Can we get food now, please?" her younger brother begged. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you ever think about, Nikki?" she asked fondly, throwing a pillow at him. He stuck out his tongue defensively, but with a teasing grin.

"No! Sometimes I think about hot girls as well," he said proudly. Alyssia rolled her eyes again and put a hand through her dirty blonde bangs.

"Why do I get the feeling that I knew that was coming?" she teased. Her brother laughed and sat on her.

"GAH! Niklas get off! You have such a boney back side," she groaned, actually sounding thoroughly unamused at her little brother's antics. He snickered with sly little grin, his sea eyes glowing with mischief. "I'm not kidding, Niklas. Get off!" Niklas didn't budge.

"Pokker, Niklas, hvis du ikke får av, er du på egen hånd for middag*," Alyssia snapped in her native tongue, actually pissed off now. He pouted, but got off.

"Fine. Let's head down to Penelope's," he grumbled unwillingly. Thor stayed silent as the walked right past him to a big house with bright lights all around. He followed, his boots sinking into the snow.

"She controls water? Why did Fury assign me her? I control lightning, and water and lightning are polar opposites," the Norse god wondered in honest confusion. He also felt a slight amount of guilt. "She has a little brother. I would be taking Niklas's older sister away from him. Director Fury can't split a family," he ranted mentally, feeling angrier than ever with the Avenger's secretive director.

"At least the weather's nice," Alyssia chirped cheerfully. Thor stared at the girl with dubious astonishment. How the hell was it nice weather? Her brother nodded, his eyes focusing on steaming plate of meat that was being carried by a hot waitress. Alyssia snickered at her little brother's line of vision.

"When's the wedding? Will you be having a human baby or a food baby?" she teased, slightly swatting him with her purple wool scarf, with a red, blue, white, and brown snowflake in the corner. He blushed a fiery red and glared at his sister good-naturedly.

"Oh yeah? What about you? That guy with the brown hair, and shades has been clocking you ever since we walked into the restaurant," he snickered. Alyssia caught a quick glimpse of the man Niklas was describing. He was a big buff guy, with black shades on, and a black leather stud jacket. His tan head was bald and bright as a new copper penny. She shuddered as the guy winked at her with an evil grin.

"Oh please! Be reasonable! That guy was so not my type, and looked about 30! He's probably a pedophile," Alyssia seethed quietly, face turning the same as Niklas's earlier.

Thor was keeping his eye on the man who seemed to be scrutinizing Alyssia and her brother with every ounce of power he could. Alyssia suddenly leaned forward her hands pushing her temples. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the frighteningly gory images that were speeding in and out of her mind. Niklas touched her shoulder concernedly.

"Lyssy? Are you ok? What's going on?" he asked fretfully. Suddenly the bar exploded into flames, making everyone scream and jump back.

"Alyssia Stolker and Niklas Stolker! If you care for the well-being of your town, you'll show yourselves," the man creeping on Alyssia commanded arrogantly with that same smug evil grin. Her insides burned with a passion to challenge the man, and put him to shame. She slammed the table with her fists and stood up. Her glare could practically burn through a steel vault.

"I am Alyssia Stolker, you sneaky conniving bastard! What is so important that you must threaten the well-being of others?" she demanded, her sere eyes stormy now that she was mad.

"Tsk tsk. I thought you were smarter than that, Dr. Stolker. We want you for your powers, of course. They could be useful to me and my colleague," he chuckled. Her eyes narrowed.

"And why, pray tell, would I do that? My talents shouldn't be wasted on a douche bag such as yourself," she sneered breezily. The man chuckled darkly, amused at the young adult's power that she thought she had.

"For the sake of your brother, perhaps?" he asked teasingly, holding a very scared Niklas in his right hand. Poor Niklas was struggling as hard he could to no conclusion. The storm in her eyes morphed into complete despair and worry. She knew the only way Nikki could get out was if she gave him permission.

"Nikki! Use them! Use them now! Please Niklas! Use your goddamn powers," she yelled desperately. His eyes suddenly held ounces of confidence and assurance as the people's distinct screams grew louder and you could see transparent ripples gathering around him. The ripples hit the man with such force, he flew through a wall. Thor was awed. There were TWO of them? Alyssia flew up to him, literally flew, and froze his hands and ankles to the wall.

"Why it so important to you that we join you and your colleague? We are innocent town folk, not meant for killing," she coerced, as if speaking to a three year old. He sneered, broke out of his ice hand/ feet cuffs and punched her across the jaw. She went down, as did Niklas when he tried his ripple thing again when the man kicked him.

Alyssia shot a fire column at him, which only singed his shirt, nothing more. She tried the same maneuver again, this time with a gigantic boulder, which seemed to be levitating. He punched it head on and it burst into tiny rock fragments. Her eyes kept wandering to her little brother, who was unconscious on the snowy wood floor. She tried to control two elements at once, the fire and rock to distract or intimidate him, but it just made her collapse with all the effort she was putting forth.

"You…you'll never take me and my brother. Never in holy hell, do you hear me?" she demanded, thin trails of blood trickling from her mouth and nose. The War Lord of a man laughed, so raucously that his saliva got on her cheek.

"Oh, Alyssia, how naïve you are for such a mature girl! You didn't seriously think that I wanted your brother as well, did you? No, babe, he was going with my colleague on the other side of the world! You wouldn't see him until the invasion," he laughed cruelly. She swung pathetically at him, but he dodged it easily and punched her back down to the ground.

"There's nothing you can do, sweet cheeks. I am a god, and nothing beats religious otherworldly power. You are coming with me, and even though I admire your spirit, you're going to be too weak and broken to fight," he snarled with a grin. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as Niklas was waking up. His eyes widened.

"Alyssia! No! DON'T TAKE HER," Niklas begged, tears mixing with the blood on his face. Thor, who had been hoping they could handle it and had been evaluating them this whole time, threw his hammer and hit the man square in the head. He was knocked down, as Thor came out, looking as pissed off as someone could be. The man smiled grimly.

"Ah, son of Odin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he snarled sarcastically. Thor held up his hammer and lightning struck it, making the man collapse again.

"What business do you have here, son of Zeus? Threatening innocent Misgardians?" he snapped, hauling the Greek god to his feet. He chuckled.

"A new war is coming, and soldiers are required. I should recognize good soldiers when I see them. These two are perfect candidates," he croaked smugly. Thor hit him with his hammer again.

"Why? What new-" The god had disappeared, leaving him with an indescribable anger and nothing but confusion. He sighed and picked up the girl gingerly, as if she would break at any second, which she probably could. A clammy pale hand touched his shin. He looked down and saw Niklas, looking like an abandoned and beat up puppy.

"Don't take my sister away from me. Take me with you. You can help us. Please?" the scared shitless boy begged quietly. Thor kneeled and picked up the boy as well, his eyes soft and sympathetic.

"I cannot break up siblings as close as you. You fought well, Misgaridan of Norway. Rest," he commanded gently. The boy's eyes fell and Thor contacted Fury. "Pre-Power numbers four and five are with me. Alyssia has a brother with abilities as well. Returning to base."

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

**WHEW! Long chapter! I really wanted to write a battle scene so I'm sorry! Can anyone guess who the mystery god is? I gave a few hints, so if you like mythology, you can guess! First one to review the answer gets a kiss from any avenger of your choice! But here's the translation for Norwegian conversation! **

*** (Heck, Niklas, if you do not get off, you're on your own for dinner!) Every boy's nightmare O.O**


	6. Black Widow and the Cocky Athlete

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 5**

**HI, PEOPLES! Sorry for the delay, but I'm signed up for military style boot camp, so I've been pretty busy! So all of you that reviewed and guessed Ares and you were correct! YAY! But one person got it right first, and that was angel2u! And she picked my favorite Avenger to kiss so I'm just going to turn away, ok?**

**Captain Awesome, I mean America- (To Angel) Nice to meet you, ma'am. (kisses her lightly on the cheek) You deserved it; you're clever.**

**Angel- (blushes) Th-thank you. **

**Me- Grrrrr… but anyways, since you guys all guessed it right, you guys all get a kiss from the Avengers because I was feeling kind of guilty about only one person getting a kiss from a hottie! (Hawkeye and Bruce appear) **

**Hawkeye- I choose BoudicaFlamespirit (kisses Boudica on the cheek)**

**Boudica- Haha…he kissed me :3 (smiling to point where her cheeks would fall off)**

**Bruce- (silently kisses Lysand's cheek) Smart girls are attractive. **

**Lysand- Th-thanks. You're smart too (is blushing insanely) **

**OK! Anyways away from the aspiring lovebirds, here's Nikki with the disclaimer!**

**Niklas- Ms. Clary doesn't own the Avengers, or anything else you recognize in this story**

**. IS CLARY MY PERMANENT NICKNAME NOW!**

**Niklas- (shrugs) Bailey told me to call you Clary.**

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

_Black Widow and the Cocky Athlete_

Natasha walked through the parking lot and into Kinkongda High School, home of the Komodo Dragons. The parking lot was packed, all filled with giant mini vans and SUVS, and things of that nature. The cars were all decorated with car paint, supporting the owner's daughter's team. Everything was bigger in Texas, and this school was no exception. Sleek and modern, this school actually looked more like a college campus compacted into two closely connected buildings than a high school.

Natasha, looking quite casual in her gray sweatshirt and blue denim jeans, strutted towards the main building that held the main gym. Once inside, Natasha restrained herself from covering her ears. It was almost louder than a machine gun's bullets hitting a metal wall. Almost. The crowd suddenly got quiet as a rap song by Fort Minor with a strong tempo came on over the gyms intercom. "YOU READY? Let's go!" A team of eight teenage girls sporting Kinkongda colors (purple, silver, and white,) ran on the court, cheering at the top of their lungs and bouncing to the beat of the song.

"It's ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!" The girls, all looking to be in the six foot range, had gotten half way through their warm-up, and were waiting excitably for their last teammate who hadn't even come out yet. Suddenly the lights went dim, and little spotlights danced all around the front entrance.

"Now here she is, the warrior of the court, Kinkongda High's Female Athlete of the Year, Bella 'The Dragon' Narcoda," the announcer yelled, getting the crowd even more anxious for the number one athlete in the school to reveal herself. The doors opened and smoke billowed out and a shadowy figure stood in the doorway. Natasha rolled her eyes. How cliché could this whole scene get? This entrance actually reminded her of a certain arrogant colleague and his penchant for huge and flashy entrances.

"YEAH! I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM MY NAME! SCREAM IT," a girl's husky voice demanded, voice carrying through the whole gym. The crowd cheered even louder for the shadowy figure.

"DRAGON! DRAGON! DRAGON! DRAGON," the crowd roared. The shadowy figure scooched back and then launched herself forward onto her stomach and somersaulted back onto her feet. The short girl (only about six inches below the rest of team) raised her arms above her head triumphantly. The crowd was silent, then went wild. Bella's amber eyes glowed with pride and over-confidence as the lights made her bronze skin appear luminescent, and did the same with her fiery red hair, a few shades lighter than Natasha's.

"Kinkongda High School! We are going to SWEEP the volleyball championships, do you hear me? We will dominate," Bella promised exaggeratedly, pumping her fist for every word of the last phrase. The team cheered loudly as did the whole school. Natasha took mental notes.

"Huge ego, huge potential, wants everything to revolve around victory, is top athlete of the school playing volleyball, powers are strength and agility, has pretty good charisma and charm for teenager. Anything else?" Black Widow analyzed mentally. The team complete, their coach called the girls over for a game plan. Natasha turned on an earpiece, and tuned in on the conversation.

"Ok, thank you, Bella, for stealing the show with your entrance," the coach said in mock annoyance, his brown eyes smiling with excitement. Bella laughed as some of her teammates gave her mock glares and pounded her on the back, their faces morphing into silly grins.

"Alright, all your weirdness aside, here's the line up. Becky," The tallest girl, with black hair and a pale face, nodded seriously, "Since you're the tallest, you are our starting middle blocker, and you're starting in middle front." Becky nodded again. "Clarissa. You're playing libero* this game, and you're going in for Sage after she serves. Once you get to front row, Hailey will go in for you," he continued. Sage, Hailey, and Clarissa all nodded. Natasha zoned out until the coach got to where Bella came in.

"Bella, Mackenzie. You two are our setters, setter coming out of back row. We got first serve in the coin toss, so Mackenzie will start serving, and be your first setter," he stated. Mackenzie smiled and nodded timidly. Bella smiled and held out her fist to Mackenzie to fist bump. Mackenzie complied and gave her an almost unsure smile.

"You got it, Kenzie. We're setters, the toughest of the tough. We were meant for this," Bella stressed, her round eyes bright with adrenaline even though the game hadn't even started yet. Natasha added some more notes to her mental portfolio.

"Extremely loyal towards comrades if close enough, confident, and huge amount of reliance on other people. Seems to have people rely on her as well. Good things or bad things?" the ex-assassin pondered. The whistle tweeted, signaling that it was ok for Mackenzie to serve. Mackenzie bit her lip, stretched her arms and ball behind her and brought it back with a deep breath. She tossed it up, and served a bullet to the opposing side. The ball hit the floor, hitting a girl's arm and going in a strange direction. Ace. Bella cheered loudly and hugged Mackenzie tightly.

"See? You totally got it," she squealed happily. Natasha grimaced at the high voice's frequency. She added that to her arsenal of stuff she noticed about Bella.

"Would die immediately if she went out on a stealth mission and squealed like that," she thought, almost snickering. Two and a half games in the match went by, Kinkongda winning the first, losing the second, and currently battling it out in the third. The Komodo Dragons and their opponents were tied at 14-14, after Bella served twelve serves in a row and got them this far. Bella was still serving but she was a nervous wreck. Thankfully the coach for the other team called a time out before she could mess up her serve. Her deep sigh of relief was really close to becoming visible.

"Ok, Bella, you are doing fine. Keep serving tough, and take your time with each serve. If it's a bad toss, let it drop. You got this in the bag," her coach promised, trying to reassure her as quickly and comfortingly as possible. She nodded rapidly, trying to convince her team that they were going to win this thing. They smiled back, but unsure as well. Once the captain was hesitant, the whole team was hesitant. That's the only bad thing about leading a team- they depended on their leader for support and assurance. Natasha actually felt pity towards the poor girl. Leading, whether it be a mission or a game, was a challenge once the leader lost confidence, especially if you're a teenager with powers that could blow up in you face any second.

Basically, Bella had a hell of a lot to keep in mind while trying to lead her team to victory and the championships.

"Ok, Narcoda. You got them this far, finish what you started. Ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name," Bella thought as she tried to calm herself down. "I want to be remembered, and not as a freaky mutant," she muttered. She realized the team was waiting for her to finish up her mental pep talk. Her back straightened, and her voice took on an authoritative edge.

"Alright, ladies. They want to win as badly as we do. They have passion." Bella's eyes turned dark. "And that's why we want to beat them. They're the only team that's passion rivals our own. What do we do with rivals, girls?" she asked smugly, feeling better. The girls all snickered and smirked.

"Slam a ball down their throats so they can't breathe, and can't handle the ball," they all answered, actually laughing. She laughed with them and got back on the court. The line judge threw her a ball, and she caught it with one hand victoriously. She served an ace, making it 15-14. One more point from victory.

Bella's insecurities during the timeout came crashing down on her all at once, without warning. She threw the ball up, hoping for the best and wanting to get the humiliation of missing a serve out of the way. She didn't miss, but her abilities made themselves apparent. She slammed the ball out of it's rubber shell, and the ball went through the hardwood floor, making the whole school shudder for a few seconds like an earthquake.

Everyone stared at her, wide-eyed, in fear and disgust. Bella didn't miss the looks of disdain so she ran out of the gym, at super sonic speed. Literally. Natasha fired a rope/net thing around her legs to trip her. It worked, and Bella was not only hysterical but also royally pissed off.

"I DIDN'T WANT THESE STUPID ABILITIES! STARE AT SOMEONE ELSE, YOU BASTARDS," Bella yelled frantically, trying to get people's attention away from her, even though she was out of the gym and the only one looking at her was Black Widow.

"Ms. Narcoda, you're out of the gym. No one is out here except for you and me. If you would try to calm yourself, I have a proposition for you that doesn't involve being experimented on. I know you won't trust me, but I might as well try." Bella was sniffling pathetically every couple of seconds, but her will couldn't be broken completely.

"Why should I trust you? You're obviously some sort of assassin that wants to enslave me, then take me to the government agency you work for, sell me to science, and gain millions of dollars," she spat furiously, her eyes still shining with tears. Natasha nodded, impressed that she had gotten some of the parts right.

"Yes. No. Yes. No. No," Natasha answered in order of the questions. Bella looked confused at the No's and the Yes's. She didn't even remember the order of which she said everything. Natasha sighed. "Yes, I'm an assassin. No, I don't want to enslave you. Yes, I do want to take you to the government agency I work for. No, I don't want to sell you to science. No, I don't want to gain millions of dollars by doing the previous action," Natasha explained.

"Oh, ok. You're an assassin and don't want to kill me. Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Bella answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The tears were still dropping but the lump in her throat was dissolving, little by little.

"Listen, ok? I'm trying my best to not drug you and just take you as you are right now. My name is Natasha, but everyone at SHIELD and in the Avenger's Initiative calls me Black Widow. The Avenger's Initiative is a smaller branch of SHIELD, which basically holds Earth's greatest heroes, myself included. The thing is, we know about your powers," Bella cut her off by rolling her eyes again.

"Gee, I wonder why. It may have something to with that hole in the gym floor." Bella paused and looked towards the gym. "Wait, why aren't people coming out of the gym and trying to kill me? They should have gotten over it by now," she pondered. Black Widow smirked.

"I may or may not have clicked a button on my watch that activated sleeper gas," she admitted with a small but wicked grin. Bella paused, and grinned.

"Ok."

"Huh?" Natasha asked, seeing her grin, and not knowing if it was a good thing or bad thing.

"I said ok. I'll come with you. It's unlikely they'll let me keep my position here anyway," she pointed out, standing up. Black Widow blinked, but nodded.

"Yeah, probably not." All of a sudden Natasha's cell phone went off. She picked it up, seeing it was from Clint's phone.

"Hello?"

"YES! I KNEW IT! BIRDIE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND," a hyper teenage girl hollered on the other end of the line. Natasha's face flattened, as she tried not to laugh with amusement.

"What the- Bailey! Why are you on my phone! How did you even get my phone? Who are you talking to?" Clint's muffled voice yelled. Bailey, who was waiting for their next flight to New York in Michigan, giggled.

"I have just proven that you were, like, so lying that you didn't have a girlfriend! This girl answered, and her name is Natasha! That sounds like a good name! Very sexy and intimate," Bailey replied happily. The assassin laughed as Hawkeye sputtered and grabbed the phone from Bailey.

"Natasha? I'm so sorry. She is driving me insane. I think this is karma telling me not to use Steve's shield as a sled anymore," he groaned. "She is driving me crazy." Natasha laughed.

"Good luck, Clint." She hung up, and looked at Bella. She nudged her head, and Bella followed. She also texted Fury.

"Hey, Director. Assigned Pre-power is with me, and be back in NYC soon."

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

**YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry for the delay, I'll try to keep my updates as consistent as possible. Yay for Bailey's appearance! She's so fun to write! **

***Libero- the player in back row who wears a different color jersey than everyone else. She specializes in defense and passing. **


	7. Bruce Banner Adopts a Dog

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 7**

**HI, PEOPLES! Got a new chappie up, and stuff! The military boot camp is awesome! Once again it's late, but I already have chapter 8 planned out, so it'll come sooner! Now here's Bella with this disclaimer!**

**Bella- Clary doesn't own the Avengers! Otherwise she and Captain America…**

**Me- *Face-palm* You know what? I'm not even going to say anything, for the name or otherwise… NO ONE MENTION ME AND CAP ANYMORE! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, BAILEY! **

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

_Dr. Banner Adopts a Dog_

Yasmina Barshlakov, aka Jenna Markham, aka Lana Marks, aka Kathleen Rays (she changed aliases every time she found a new city) scampered along the sidewalk of Thorton, Colorado, and she was irritated. REALLY irritated. Earlier that day, around 2:00 in the morning, she had crept out of her apartment to practice her shape-shifting ability.

To be honest, she liked the idea of having powers. She just didn't like the fact that she couldn't control the transformations, or her doggy tendencies. She liked being different from the crowd, whether it be at school or just around town, and she loved being the exact definition of unique.

Anyways, she had come to practice her shape-shifting. The only sucky part was that she could only turn into dogs. She wanted to transform into something radical, like a pterodactyl or a tiger that could destroy, or save, anything in its path. She was determined to be something cooler and more intimidating than a Golden Retriever.

Instead, she had turned into a German Shepherd (at least that was new), and had been stuck that way for the past eight hours. It was beginning to make her frantic, considering she had to be to work at the animal shelter at 11:00, and it was now 10:45.

"Oh, frick my life. Why the hell won't the stupid fluffy thing on my ass go away?" she ranted, letting out a string of loud angry barks as she tried to bite the "fluffy thing" for the tenth time. She then perked her ears as she heard a familiar male voice as the grass crunched beneath her feet, or rather, paws.

"Yeah, it's just so not like her, man! Every day since she got the job for Kingsley's, Yazzy walked with me there. We were supposed to work together for adoption day! She planned it all out, so I really don't see how she could ditch me," Bryce pondered sadly, his deep sexy voice like music to Kathleen's pointed, over sensitive ears. She whimpered, guilty that she had unintentionally ditched him. The other guy, Carlos, nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it does seem sort of strange, even for her. Maybe she's playing hard to get?" Carlos suggested, trying to make his intern feel better. After all, Carlos couldn't have his coffee-getter and dog-shit-picker-upper down in the dumps, right? Kathleen, unable to restrain herself, barked indignantly.

"No way in hell would I play hard to get! I'm not that desperate! I just ignore his vibes because I'm afraid he'll see me like this," Kathleen yelled, but it just came out as a series of "woofs" and "barks". The boys turned at her barks, and she inwardly slapped herself. "Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why would you call attention to yourself?" she scolded mentally.

"Hey there, girl. It's ok, we aren't going to hurt you. We're friends," Carlos soothed, reaching forward to maybe try and pet her.

"She has no collar. Is she a stray?" Bryce asked, getting down on his knees to look her in the eye. She scooched backwards, praying they didn't hit her doggie hormone spots too hard.

"Yeah, most likely. She looks scared, though, so we should probably bring her back to the shelter," Carlos responded, getting close enough to scratch her ears. She wanted to pull away, but he just scratched at the exactly right angle, and her tongue left her mouth, drooling in pure bliss. She rolled over onto her back and panted wantingly.

"Pet my tummy, pet my tummy, pet my tummy," she begged, panting. The other side of her face-palmed. "No! Turn back into a human, God damn it! You don't want to be adopted and see in black and white for the rest of your miserable life, do you?" her inner human growled. She stayed where she was, grudgingly accepting the relaxing tummy rub.

Once they stopped, Kathleen stood up on all fours and began to walk away. She saw Bryce smirk out of the corner of her still blue eyes. Once she mastered a certain dog's state of being, she could change her eye color. She just learned this state, so eye color change wasn't an option. Back on topic, Bryce pulled out a purple and blue squeaky tennis ball. She twitched, but stopped.

"C'mon, sweetie, you know you want it," he taunted, squeaking the tennis ball multiple times to get her attention. She cringed as her dog side took over. She spun around, bounded over to him, and tackled him. Bryce laughed as Carlos got Kathleen off of him and into a collar. He attached a leash to the bright blue collar.

"C'mon, sweetie, let's go find you a new home. You are so lucky that today is Adoption Day. You will most definitely get adopted, and your new owner will give you treats, and toys, and tummy rubs…" Bryce blathered on and on about how amazical it would be if Kathleen got adopted. Kathleen had to admit, that all sounded pretty good right about now.

Her human side begged to differ. "What am I doing? I want to have opposable thumbs, I want to have multicolored eyesight, I want to try and get Bryce to flirt with me, I want to be a frickin human," she whined inwardly. Apparently, her human thoughts shone through and a miniature whimper escaped her muzzle. Carlos clucked his tongue sympathetically.

"I know, girl, you're tired. Only a couple more blocks and we'll get you a big cushy bed, ok?" Carlos cooed, easing his grip on the leash a little so he didn't choke her. Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"Cushy bed? Not likely. Those beds' mattresses touch the ground, and that's so not good for your spinal cord. A cushy bed is a Tempur-Pedic or a sleep number like back in my apartment. Not something that can mess up your vertebrae," she seethed mentally.

She was finally put in to a kennel with other dogs when they arrived. A beagle sniffed her curiously.

"You aren't a German Shepherd, are you? Are you a cross-breed?" the beagle said, talking, or rather, barking in a British accent. Kathleen shook her head, twitching as she felt the bite of a flea in her coat.

"Not exactly. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm a human. I have the ability to change into a dog. I am now a German Shepherd, and I can't change back," she replied. The beagle's eyes lit up in surprise, as did the other dogs' eyes while listening to this conversation.

"That is SO awesome! What's it like, being a person? Can you open doors because you have those weird front paws with five different muscles?" a Yellow Lab exclaimed jealously and excitably. It took Kathleen a minute to understand what the hyper canine was talking about.

"Oh! Right. Those paws are actually called hands, but yeah, I can open doors. You can too, though. If you have a big enough mouth, you can stand up on your back haunches, and stumble towards the door. Then you just put your mouth over the circle doorknob, twist it to the right, and pull. Then your good," Kathleen revealed, wistfully remembering that her Siberian husky, Gosha, would do the same thing. She missed Gosha, even though he was just back at her apartment.

She continued talking with the other dogs, answering all their questions about what being human was like and how she was dealing with being a different species.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Bruce looked at his phone, gazing at the pictures he had taken at Yasmina's, or rather Kathleen's apartment. Most of them had something to do with dogs, but he was currently looking at the photo of her work schedule. He walked up to a desk at the front of Yasmina's work place.

"Hey there! Anything I can help you with?" a teenager asked, wearing a name tag that announced his name was Bryce Jakobi. Bruce nodded, finally putting away his phone.

"Yes. I'm looking for an employee or intern of yours, Yasmine? No, Yasmina. That's right. Is she working today?" he questioned calmly. Bryce frowned sadly, but shrugged his shoulders.

"She was supposed to be, but she wasn't at her apartment when I went to walk with her. We live close to each other, but she wasn't there. I don't have a clue where she could be," the teenager sighed wearily. Bruce got the feeling that Bryce and Yasmina were a lot closer than friends and co-workers. He brightened suddenly, but it seemed forced.

"Anyways! Today is Adoption Day, would you like to come to the back and see what dogs are available and looking for a family?" he asked, that forced happiness still in his posture and voice. Taking pity on the poor dude, Bryce agreed.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Bryce then shot up eagerly and pulled the Hulk towards the kennel, chattering happily about this new dog that came in, just in time for today.

"She's really unique too! Not many dogs have light eye colors, but this one does. And it's especially rare because ice blue is really rare on a person as well. She's a German Shepherd, and doesn't have a name from us, but you can just call her sweetie, and she'll respond just the same," he continued to babble.

Bryce's mind transferred to Kathleen's profile picture, and the video. She had ice blue eyes as well. He smirked, realizing that retrieving his assigned Pre-Power would be easier than he had realized. Who knew that he'd be adopting a dog today?

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

The dogs, including Kathleen, were watching and cheering for a dog wrestling match. "GO GO GO GO GO GO!"

"C'mon, Jenny! If you wanna win, you gotta play dirty. Go for his ear, go for his ear," Kathleen cheered with the rest of the dogs as Jenny the West Highland Terrier bit at her opponent, Kade the Jack Russell Terrier.

Just as the fight was getting really interesting, the door opened, revealing to shadowy human figures. The brawl stopped immediately.

"PEOPLE!" The dogs rushed to the chain link fence, greeting both humans happily.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hello! Hi! Hi! Hi!" If Kathleen had her hands and human body back, she would have face-palmed.

"I think I'd actually like that German Shepherd you were talking about earlier, if you wouldn't mind," the first person requested calmly. Bryce's hot sexy voice happily agreed.

"Bryce, for once in my life, I actually want to kill you. Why the heck were you bragging about me?" she cried dramatically in her head. The chain link containment area opened, and Bryce's body made his way to the back.

"Aw, sweetie, there's no need to be shy! This nice man has offered to give you a home," he cooed, attaching a leash to her collar. The other dogs looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? But you're actually a human! How are you going to get out of this?" Franklin, the beagle that had first greeted her, questioned worryingly.

"I'll figure something out," she barked back. "If you see anything on the news about a German Shepherd transforming into a human, you'll know that it's me, ok?" The other dogs nodded solemnly.

"May the pack be with you," they all barked at once. She nodded before going sadly with her new owner. As Bryce was in Carlos's office, getting the official paper work, Bruce kneeled down to scratch Kathleen's ear, like a normal dog lover would. Except…

"Don't worry, Kathleen. I'll find a way to change you back. Don't try to struggle, I have advanced training you cannot comprehend. Just stay with me, ok?" he whispered calmly, yet authoritatively at the same time. Kathleen's back went rigid. This man KNEW.

"She also needs a kennel, if she's going to New York. Would you like one?" Bryce asked, his normal cheerful self, not realizing he was practically signing Kathleen's soul away. Bruce thought for a second, before nodding. It was best that Bruce had a containment area for when she got common sense and tried to escape. Kathleen snarled at Bruce's victorious smirk.

**YAY FOR UPDATES! Let me know if I did ok with the dog point of view thing because I might do it again if it goes well. Anyways, if you could so kindly click the little review button, I'd greatly appreciate it! Flames welcome, but no cussing! Thanks!**


	8. First Meeting

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 8**

**HI, PEOPLES! Got a new chappie up again in one day! I'm so proud! Now here's Kathleen with this disclaimer!**

**Kathleen- Clary doesn't own the Avengers! **

**YES! SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T DO SOMETHING THAT IRRITATES ME! Well, too much. No calling me Clary!**

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

_First Meetings are Always a Little Rough_

All of the Avengers had returned and all of them were exhausted from dealing with hormonal teenagers. "So what about yours?" Bruce asked, after showing them his bandaged hand from Kathleen's powerful bite. Everyone just shrugged, but Hawkeye's face revealed there was more to his shrug than he was letting on.

"Yours giving you grief, Clint?" Tony asked, taking a sip of his beer. Natasha repressed a laugh, remembering the awkwardness between him and his Pre-Power when she had received a call from Bailey because she wanted to prove that Natasha was his girlfriend.

"No, but that's the problem! She is…well…not dumb, but not real smart either. She's just so hyper and happy about everything that it makes me want to put an arrow through her arm," he griped, taking a long swig of his beer. Everyone laughed, wishing that this were the case with his or her assigned Pre-Power.

"Well, at least yours doesn't have an ego that rivals our very own Tony Stark," Natasha tried to reassure her "lover", according to Bailey. Everyone laughed, besides Steve. His mind was put on repeat as it reiterated Natasha's words. Another Tony. Tony put a hand to his chest in mock offense.

"Rivals me? I'm not so sure about that, Nattie. Not many people can rival me in anything they think they can do. Anything they can do, I can do better," Tony assured, stretching his arms above his head lazily. Natasha glared at him.

"Don't call me Nattie. I'm positive her own ego rivals yours. She's a huge jock, people seemed to worship her, and she thrives on attention. Oh, and her entrance? Strobe lights, smoke coating the main entrance, and she somersaulted into the gym. Does that sound like someone familiar?" she asked breezily, knowing she had made a convincing argument. Everyone agreed with her immediately, but Tony was still in denial.

He shook his head. A piercing scream and loud teenage yelling echoed trough Stark Tower. The adults all groaned, wishing they had finished their drinks earlier.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Ally woke up groggily, noting the lack of the scent of pine trees, lack of dirt, and lack of open space.. Ally squeaked in fear as the room she was in made a tiny creaking noise.

"Ok, Ally, don't panic. What happened last night?" she muttered her best to recollect her memories of the previous nights. She prayed to whatever force might be listening that it didn't have anything to do with alcohol, boys, or a night club like she saw in the movies. That would suck, and possibly end her up in jail, and from there, in the hands of the government.

It came crashing down on her in a storm. Meeting Tony Stark. Trusting him too quickly and falling asleep under his watch. Telling Tony basically her whole life story. She realized with a start that the name Tony Stark actually sounded familiar. Where had she heard that name before? She got up, and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Miss Matthews, I'm afraid I can't let you leave," JARVIS reprimanded. Ally shook her head, pissed that she hadn't figured it out before. A computer system talking? Tony Stark?

"Look, JARVIS, I'm afraid that you've miscalculated. You're following Tony's orders, right?" Ally asked, trying and failing to push her glasses up. That would explain why things were so blurry.

"Correct, Miss Matthews."

"Well, as a personal computer to him, you must treat his guests with the same courtesy that Mr. Stark has with you, correct?" Ally replied, praying that it would actually work. Luckily, it did.

"Yes, Miss Matthews."

"Then I'm requesting you let me out." A metallic beep was heard and Ally successfully opened the door. "Now to try and get out of here," she muttered, and then proceeded to run into a wall. "OW!" She heard the cock of a gun.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? Who are your directors, and why did they hire a little girl for their wacked up government scheme?" a husky, but female voice demanded. Ally spun around and saw a blurry figure.

"My name's Ally Matthews. I didn't kidnap you, and I don't work for this government scheme, and I'm not little! I'm 14! Did Tony kidnap you too, um, whatever your name is?" she practically pleaded. The spunky girl stood up, and her face was a mask of confusion.

"Ok, this makes things a hell of a lot more complicated." The girl sighed, blowing her multi-colored bangs out of her face and making the pistol she was holding vanish. "I'm Felicia Jones. I got kidnapped as well, but not by this Tony guy. My guess is that Tony and stupid Steve are colleagues. Captain America used to be a hero, but he's converted. Well, anyways, it's nice to meet you, Ally." Ally and Felicia shook hands, each happy to have a new ally.

"Wait, did you say Captain America?" Ally choked. Felicia nodded solemnly.

"I wish I didn't, but yeah." Suddenly another girl tackled both of them, pissed off as hell.

"WHERE IS NIKLAS, YOU TRASHY WHORES? I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU IF HE IS INJURED IN ANY WAY OR SHAPE OR FORM," the girl roared, her hand glowing a deep red right in front of Felicia and Ally's faces. Ally did her famous squeak and Felicia growled deep in her throat.

"We don't know shit about your brother, crazy, now let us up! We got kidnapped too," Felicia snarled. Ally gulped, but threw in her two cents.

"Y-yeah! Do the names Tony or Steve sound familiar to you? Or Captain America?" Ally questioned hopefully, trying to piece the puzzle together. To her disappointment, the young woman shook her head.

"No, none of those sound even remotely familiar. So you don't know where Niklas is?" the blonde woman asked, sounding totally and utterly heart-broken. The two younger girls shook their heads.

"No, I'm really sorry. Hey! Maybe we can help you find him! I mean you were kidnapped, so most likely he was kidnapped too! He has to be somewhere in this building," Ally offered happily. Felicia looked at her like she was crazy, but the blonde was ecstatic.

"You would do that for me? Oh my goodness, thank you so much! Once we get out of here, I'll treat us to lunch," the woman promised gratefully. Felicia finally gave a miniature smile. "I'm Alyssia, by the way. Alyssia Stolker."

"Ally Matthews. Nice to meet you, Alyssia!"

"Felicia Jones, and ditto."

"So, Alyssia, what do you remember from the night you were kidnapped?" Felicia asked, starting to walk towards the elevator, with Alyssia and Ally trailing behind her like little lackeys.

"Well, I was eating with Niklas when this man attacked us. Unimaginable strength, and he could withstand anything pretty much. All I remember was that Nikki was unconscious and the man punched me. That's all I can really recall," Alyssia mumbled, tears coming her eyes. Ally quickly began to try comfort the depressed teen.

"Don't worry, Alyssia. We'll find him. After all, the schematics of this building say that two of the floors and wings are under renovation, so he's probably not in those parts. We can go on from here by using logic," Ally tried to coerce. Felicia looked at Ally suspiciously.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ally blushed, but mumbled something unrecognizable under her breath. "Speak up, Matthews. I'm just taking precautions," Felicia snapped.

"I said that I remember seeing this building on the news. I sort of saw through the graphic image and saw the engineering, the problems, its strengths, and stuff like that. I hate when it happens, but I guess it works," Ally mumbled, still soft, but loud enough for Felicia and Alyssia to hear. They both stared firing off questions about this ability.

Another blonde poked her head out of her room and saw the three teenage girls. Bailey brightened when she realized these were some of the other teens Birdie was talking about, with abilities just like her!

"OMG, HI! I've been wanting to meet you guys, like, so bad!" Suddenly, Alyssia, Ally, and Felicia were caught in a suffocating glomp.

"What?" Alyssia.

"Let me go, you bitch!" Felicia.

"Excuse me! I can't breathe!" Ally.

"Gosh, I'm just glad I'm not the only gal with powers anymore! The boys are great, and so is Natasha, but girls my own age are, like, WAY better. I'm Bailey Mackintosh. We can go shopping, and train together, and go on double or triple or even quadruple dates, and…" Bailey babbled happily, still suffocating the three allies.

"GOD DAMN IT, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M PUTTING A VOLLEYBALL DOWN YOUR THROATS," a voice screamed with nothing but pure psychotic rage. The four girls got quiet, and Bailey released the three girls. They turned to the angry red head. "Thank you. The only way I can stay as epic as I am is if I get some sleep, and you guys are making that practically impossible." Ally's eyes narrowed, and her lips turned up into a miniature sneer. She hated girls like this in school. "I'm Bella, by the way, which means beautiful."

"What's," A male yawn was heard, "going on? I heard yelling." Alyssia spun towards her younger brother, Niklas's dirty blonde hair sticking up at awkward angles. Alyssia's eyes filled with tears of relief, seeing that her little brother was alive.

"NIKKI!" Alyssia rushed towards her brother and pulled him into a gigantic hug. "Oh my gosh, Niklas, are you ok? I woke up, and you weren't there, and I remembered the douche from the restaurant, and…" Niklas cut her off.

"Lyssy, relax. I'm fine, you're fine, and we're together. A man rescued us at the restaurant and brought us here. We're safe now," Niklas promised, sounding as naïve as you can get. Ally was just happy Niklas and Alyssia were together again.

"Wait just a damn second! Kid, are you right in the head? I know! They must have brainwashed you into thinking that you were rescued! Because we were all kidnapped! Right?" Felicia demanded. Ally nodded her consent.

"As unrealistic as the brainwashing sounds, I was kidnapped, so was Felicia, and I can only assume that the rest of us were as well," Ally agreed.

"Damn it, where the hell am I? Wait, I have opposable thumbs! FUCK YES!" A girl with choppy black hair rushed out of her room, beaming in her plaid pajamas. "Hi, people I don't know! I've got my thumbs back and I'm leaving this hell hole! Later!" She ran off, happier than a ray of sunshine. Everyone stared in her direction, confused.

"Who was that? Does she know that people have always had thumbs?" Niklas asked, befuddled. Everyone else shrugged and went back to their previous argument.

"Wait, I wasn't kidnapped! Birdie came to me and asked me to come with! He was really nice," Bailey argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm with Ditz Bailey on this one. Black Widow asked me to come with, and I agreed. So I know for a fact I wasn't kidnapped," Bella agreed. Bailey nodded happily and superiorly.

"Thanks so much, Bell! See, I am not crazy! Wait! I'm not a ditz," Bailey said defensively. Everyone sweat-dropped, secretly agreeing with Bella.

"A guy with long blonde hair saved us from the evil biker guy! He seemed fine to me," Niklas argued, glaring slightly at Felicia. Felicia was getting tired of all these people trying to say she was wrong. She was smarter than to say that this world was a happy place with rainbows and unicorns, so therefore everyone was kidnapped. It was simple!

"GOD DAMN IT, PEOPLE! I AM RIGHT, AND YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!" This set off a loud round of arguments and fights. Bailey was pulling Felicia's hair, and Bella was tearing Alyssia's nightgown. Niklas just stayed at the wall, yelling at them to stop being bitches.

Meanwhile, Ally was sneaking away towards the elevator to try and get away on her own. When it opened, the Avengers were all standing there and they all stared at her for a moment. Ally screamed. "Guys! Run away! Run away! Run away! Our captors are here to kill us!" She ran down the hall, through the crowd and tried to find another elevator on this floor. She knew there was one on this floor, but where?

She found it, after running into three walls, but there was another guy, and in his hand was the girl that had been happy that she had opposable thumbs. She screamed and ran down another hallway, away from the six super heroes. She took the fastest route she could think of- the laundry chute. She took a leap of faith.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

"Guys! Break it up," Tony yelled, holding back Felicia from murdering Alyssia, who had begun to question her method of thought like the others. "I'm not even kidding! I will go to the lab and have Iron Man zap you until you go into a coma," he threatened, sort of struggling to hold Felicia still. Everyone went silent for a moment, before screaming.

"WAAAAAAH! Birdie, I don't wanna go into a coma," Bailey sobbed. Clint sighed and patted Bailey's bed head awkwardly. He so wasn't used to this.

"There, there."

"Bella, remember what I said about thinking about knocking you out to get you to come with me? I'm considering actually doing it now!"

"Ally! Where are you? Ally! Come on, I know this isn't ideal, but come on!"

"Niklas, Alyssia. They're friends, please stop fighting with them."

"Damn it, Kathleen, you already bit me once! I don't want to bandage my other hand!"

"Felicia! I'm sorry for knocking you out and kidnapping you, but this is no way to treat comrades!" Director Fury came up in the elevator, stalking down the hallway. The teens all went silent, as did the Avengers, lost in the trance of intimidation. Finally our favorite ditz broke the silence with bubbly laughter.

"You kind of remind me of an African American pirate. You know, 'cuz of the eye patch?" Everyone stared at Bailey in terror.

"BAILEY!" everyone screamed in horror, fearing for the ditzy girl's life.

**OMG, that was the most fun chapter to write in this whole story! Though Bailey was a bit Mary Sue in the end, because I always thought Fury looked like an African American pirate DX. I fail. But poor Avengers, and poor PrePowers, not knowing what the hell is going on. Will start a new chapter tonight! Review again, plz! **


	9. Ally

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 9**

**HI, PEOPLES! Got a new chappie up! Disclaimer!**

**Kathleen- Clary doesn't own the Avengers! Or "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen**

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Six of the Seven Pre-powers teenagers were now sitting in Conference chairs, pouting and sulking that they had gotten caught fighting by the Earth's Mightiest heroes. Even Bailey knew that they were in trouble, and surprisingly, she wasn't dead!

"We know you all didn't plan on being here. And thank you for those of you who cooperated," Fury glanced at Bailey and Bella, who were looking smug that they were bring thanked by the head director of SHEILD, "For those of you who didn't, you just have to suck it up. You have nowhere to hide, and have information on you that will be sent out to the entire world to see if you try to leave." Felicia's jaw dropped in angry awe. "When I say your name, stand." None of the girls dared to argue.

"Felicia Liberty Jones." Felicia cringed at her girly and frilly middle name and glared at the ground, but she stood up nonetheless. "Powers- necromancy, and summoning." Bailey's brow furrowed in confusion.

"A necromancer, Ms. Mackintosh, is a person who can raise the dead," Fury answered to Bailey's unasked question. Everyone's faces scrunched up in disgust at the thought of zombies, but Felicia continued to glare at the ground, seemingly oblivious to everyone's opinion of her powers.

"Bella Rachel Narcoda." Bella stood up, her hazelnut eyes bright with the same cocky arrogance she showed off proudly during a sports match. "Powers-super strength, super speed." Bella smirked and examined at her nails with apparent pride.

"Yeah, it pretty much makes me the perfect athlete," she boasted breezily, flashing a grin at her fellow Pre-Powers. Felicia and Kathleen rolled their eyes at this accusation.

"Bailey Ava Mackintosh." Bailey jumped up and smiled happily at her new co-workers. The girls smiled back, even Felicia. Bailey might have been a ditz, but her happiness and overall warm character was contagious. "Powers-extreme precision, animal communication."

"Alyssia Catrine Stolker." Alyssia stood up, looking proud, and almost prestigious, like royalty. No wonder Thor was her mentor. "Powers-control over the four main elements."

"Niklas Stolker." Niklas stood up, looking indifferent to this whole situation. "Power-manipulating sound waves." Everyone looked confused on this one. Niklas sighed, as if used to this.

"Sounds make waves. I multiply the waves and the waves' power and turn it into a force," he explained. Everyone nodded, seeing that sound could be used as a weapon. Except Bailey, who had no idea what Fury or Niklas just said.

"Kathleen Evangeline Rays." Kathleen stood up, glaring just like Felicia, but she was glaring straight ahead daringly. "Power- shape-shifting." Everyone nodded, impressed.

"Ally Katrina Matthews." There was no response. Fury growled, irritated by this girl's desire to disobey his command. "Ally Katrina Matthews," he said again, slower, trying not to show how pissed off he was. Felicia looked around the table for her ally, and smirked when she realized that Ally had evaded capture.

"Smart girl. Bet her other power has to do with being psychic," Felicia thought. Fury frowned deeply, before doing a quick head count of the girls in the room. There were six, but there were supposed to be…

"Seven," Fury mumbled. The teens just looked at him, confused by what he meant. "There were seven of you. Seven of you were fighting. Where is the seventh Pre-Power?" he asked, directing it at them. Everyone looked confused, including Felicia, though her look was fake.

"Seven? I could've sworn there were only six of us to begin with. What does she look like?" Bella asked, truly curious. Fury took out Ally's profile and passed it to Bella. She scrutinized the picture, like a detective might a piece of clothing. She disappointed Fury with a shake of her head.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Suddenly every teen clamored to see the photo. Niklas caught a glimpse of the girl. Her long brown hair was in a side ponytail, and her coke-bottle glasses were slightly crooked. He could see glimpses of the freckles scattered across her nose. Though the girl seemed to have a charming sense of innocence to her, he didn't recognize the face.

"I don't think I remember seeing her," he told Fury honestly. Kathleen shrugged apologetically.

"Me either. But then again, I was happy-high about having thumbs again," she reported, stretching her arms above her head lazily. Everyone stared at her with the, "boy, this chick is odd" kind of look.

"Why were you happy about having thumbs anyway? Humans have always had thumbs. Did you cut them off by accident, and have them grow back?" Niklas questioned curiously. The female PrePowers' noses all scrunched up at the mentally scarring image. Kathleen shook her head.

"Oh, God no! My power is shape shifting, and I had turned myself into a German Shepherd. I couldn't turn myself back to my regular state. I had paws, meaning no thumbs. Make sense?" she asked, slightly turning red at her own explanation. Everyone nodded, and turned back to the subject at hand.

"Ok, it's obvious none of you know of the seventh PrePower. Stay here." Fury went into a corner of the room, and dialed Tony.

"Stark! Where is she?" he barked quietly. Tony, on the other line, raised his eyebrows in dry amusement.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, Fury. There are lots of 'shes' that I know about. If you mean Pepper, she's out at the store," he said, holding the cell between his shoulder and his ear as he examined piece of Hannah's wiring under one of Bruce's microscopes. Sure enough, it was steel and copper, just like Ally had promised.

"No, I'm not talking about Potts. I'm talking about your PrePower, Stark. Ally Matthews? She's not in the room. I'm going to assume she's not with you?" Fury asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sure, it would be easy enough to locate her, but it was still an unnecessary hassle. Tony's back straightened.

"What? I thought she was with you! I couldn't find her during the Sixth Floor Fun Fest, so I'd assumed you had already taken her to Conference Room D." The

Genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist sighed, irritated. "Damn, I see where this is going. Look, I'll go and try to find the squirt, happy?" Fury shook his head.

"No. Now get going," he growled, then proceeding to shut his cell. He turned back to the teens, who were looking at him expectantly. He reached into his coat and pulled out a folder, filled with off-white, official looking papers.

"These are basically questionnaires. Follow the directions, complete them, and give them to your assigned mentor at dinner," he commanded flatly. With that, he strode out the door, locking the door behind him. Everyone stayed like a stone, still and silent. Once again, guess who broke the silence?

"Does anyone else think he's, like, a total jerk-face?" Bailey asked, no amusement at all in her tone. Everyone nodded, but had their heads hovering above their superhero 101 questionnaires.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Ally watched as Tony strode out towards the lab floor's elevator. She heaved a huge sigh of relief when the elevator doors closed. Slowly and cautiously opening the door, she scoped out the room, trying to find Hannah. Eyes as bright as a spring leaf, she spotted a very familiar pink and purple metallic pattern.

She crept in, not being as cautious, but being careful enough not to trip over anything. She twiddled her finger as she searched for Hannah's control panel. Ally's face lighting up, she pushed one of the buttons, and switched on the red mini lever.

"HW activated. Service required, Miss Matthews?" Hannah's robotic voice asked. Ally nearly squealed in relief.

"Flight mode." Hannah walked over to her, and picked her up, right under the armpits. Just as the mini rockets in Hannah's feet were in the preparation to launch sequence, Tony's science buddy came out, holding sheets of paper that can be only assumed to be lab results.

"Tony, I got some interesting factors on-" Bruce looked up, seeing the second youngest PrePower, and her cyborg. "You're supposed to be in Conference Room D," Dr. Banner told Ally flatly. Ally nodded curtly like a professional, but the nod didn't quite meet the uncertain fear in her eyes.

"Probably, yes. Unfortunately-" The roar of Hannah's rocket feet blocked out the rest of Ally's response. Hannah hovered for a few seconds, before knocking into Banner, making him fall to the ground, and flying at super sonic speed out the door. Bruce got shakily to his feet, and contacted Tony and Fury.

"I found the other PrePower. She should be arrested for flying a robot without a license," he said simply, before hanging up, going back to his microscope, and looking at Hannah's navigation wire.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Ally flew around the building, trying to remember what floor the emergency exit was on, with the main fire escape ladder. While in the air, her thoughts couldn't flow as fluidly as she would have liked. Suddenly Hannah lurched to the left, hitting a wall. Ally held her nose, which was now starting to bleed. "Ow! What the heck, Hannah White?" she seethed.

"Current malfunction, current malfunction." Ally groaned irritably.

"Why did you have to have a wire missing now? I'm trying to escape for my freedom, dang it," Ally hissed. Hannah lurched again, his time to the right. Ally tucked her chin onto her chest to avoid being hit in the face again. Instead, the crown of her head took the impact. She shook her head, trying to shake the pain away. A blast of light hit the wall beside her, making her squeak. Ally craned her neck to see none other than Iron Man.

"What's up with you disappearing on me?" Tony demanded lightly, hovering above the ground with his arms crossed, like a stern parent reprimanding a toddler for painting on the walls. She glared at him, but that stupid stuttering problem came back.

"W-w-well y-you did k-kidnap m-m-m-me," Ally tried saying firmly, trying her absolute hardest to ignore the gross taste of metallic nose blood running into her mouth. Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

"Y-yeah, I d-did. I thought I had earned enough of your trust," he retorted, mimicking his charge's stuttering. She flushed a deep red.

"That's so not cool," she muttered spitefully. Stark smirked with a short chuckle.

"Oh trust me, honey, I've done things that people thought were a less lot cool than that," he promised. She bared her teeth and tried to direct Hannah the opposite way. Instead, she went straight ahead, and rammed right into Stark (who didn't even flinch), then proceeded to run into the next wall.

"C-current-c-c-c-c-current mal…funct…tion." Hannah's monotone speech slurred and slowed down before dropping to the ground, right on top of Ally. Ally remained under the cyborg-ette, not moving. The other Avengers ran up behind Tony, breathing easily.

"Great timing, guys," Tony noted dryly. Suddenly, a fast breeze rushed past them, and all six of the PrePowers looked like they were going to be sick, with the exception of Bella, who had carried and ran all of them to Ally's destination.

"Don't think I'm going to have you give me a piggy back ride any time soon," Kathleen muttered, face looking vaguely green. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Bella who looked slightly offended.

"Wait, how did you get out? Fury locked the doors," Clint demanded, glaring at Bailey and betting that she had pulled out yet another talent that no one knew about. They PrePowers all shrugged, but Felicia looked especially smug.

"I shot the door knob with a caliber .22 bullet," she stated cheerfully, smiling wickedly at Captain America. Her smile grew wider when Cap put a tired hand to his eyes, exasperated with his charge's "fun" mischievous tendencies. Her smile faded when she saw Ally getting her breath back and struggling to get Hannah off of her. She pushed off Hannah with a medium amount of effort, and pulled Ally up with one hand.

"C'mon Matthews, let's get you up." Everyone was marginally surprised Felicia's soft and mildly caring tone. "You ok there, Cadet?" she asked. Ally nodded, wiping her nose on her flannel pajamas, staining the sleeve with blood.

"Yeah. Thanks, Felicia." Felicia seemed surprised by the fact that she was being thanked graciously, but she gave a marginal smile in return.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't know the other chick," Bella claimed angrily. Felicia just shrugged, while looking vaguely amused by the perfect athlete's angry demeanor. A small laugh escaped Felicia's mouth, her hazel eyes actually sparking with the adrenaline of an argument.

"Damn it, what's so funny? You lied to Director Fury, and all of us! How the hell are we supposed to trust you?" Bella seethed, clenching and unclenching her fists, obviously pissed off.

"First, I didn't say anything about Ally, so I technically couldn't have lied about knowing or not knowing her. Second, why should I give a crap whether you trust me or not? I just met you." Kathleen had a wide grin on her face.

"AND THIS IS CRAZY! SO HERE'S MY NUMBER," Kathleen sang, blurting out the first thing that came to mind, one of her favorite songs. "AND CALL ME MAYBE," Kathleen and Bailey finished happily in unison, leaning on each other for support when they starting laughing hysterically.

"Hey, you're not half bad! Want to be my friend?" Bailey asked cheerfully, forgetting the situation, going on around her. Kathleen nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure!" Felicia was still calmly conversing with Bella, who looked about ready to explode.

"Third, if you want to trust me, look at it this way. I haven't seriously injured any of you yet, or murdered you for that matter. In this world, isn't that enough?" Felicia all but snarled.

"So you're Ally?" Bailey interrogated, leaning into Ally's personal bubble. Ally scooched back, aware of Bailey, Kathleen, Niklas, and Alyssia in her personal space bubble.

"U-u-um yeah."

"What's your power? I'm a shape-shifter, and my name is Kathleen" Kathleen added, thrusting her hand into Ally's face. Ally took Kathleen's hand and shook it hesitantly.

"Hi. I, well, I don't really know how to explain it. I sort of do stuff with technology, and stuff," Ally tried to explain. It had over six years since she discovered her ability, but she still didn't know how the heck to describe it.

"She's a mental technopath," a voice informed them. Everyone spun around to stare at Director Fury, who looked as stoic as ever. Ally paled. Hopefully she hadn't managed to piss this guy off somehow.

"A technopath is someone who controls technology. She just can't control it. She can see into buildings, cars, animatronics, robots, cyborgs, any work of engineering, and see all of the parts, and make sense of how it works with a single glance." She stared at Fury, shocked that he had made sense of it, more than she had. She ended up nodding.

"Yes, that's the gist of it." Bella snorted and flipped her hair, unimpressed by the newest PrePower's abilities. After all, she was the exact definition of brute strength. She had always thought that science, math, ah hell, school in general was a total waste of time. She just couldn't believe there was a power fully based on all of it.

"Well, if you can't do anything with the technology, then what's the point of you being here? I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but what good is that going to bring to the world? So you can bore the bad guys to death with an endless arsenal on the French War?" Bella asked, genuinely curious, but to Ally it came across as an insult. She blushed angrily.

"If you ever focused on something else besides sports and futile activities, you would know that it's called the French Revolution. Some of us can't get by with athletic abilities or looking sexy," Ally defended, her cheeks still red.

Niklas and Alyssia were just observing. Alyssia had realized that she had seen Ally before, when trying to help find her brother. She felt kind of guilty, but it didn't look like Ally cared, so she tried to ease the guilt from her shoulders. Niklas, on the other hand, was in awe. All of the girls he had ever met, had nothing but looks and athletic abilities. This girl had brains. He now felt bad for stereotyping girls into being only athletic and only pretty

Bella clucked sympathetically. "I know why you're so bitter now! You're jealous that you have nothing to offer the world, so you came to them for help!"

"Do you want to get bitch-slapped?" Felicia finally intervened, glaring at Bella. When she had gone to school, she had gotten As and Bs, so she took pride in being the 10% of girls that cared about intelligence.

"Oh my God, if you guys want to continue the mini soap opera, at least do it in your lounge. Twelfth floor," Tony grumbled, putting a hand to his forehead. The teens brightened and rushed to their new hang out spot.

"Shouldn't we try to get them to get along?" Steve wondered. Clint waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah. If they're going to have to work together, they'll have to solve their stupid problems on their own."


	10. Morning Training

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 10**

**HI, PEOPLES! Got a new chappie up! Disclaimer!**

**Ally- Clarinetgeek doesn't own the Avengers or anything that has a copyright in this story! **

**Me – (stares at Ally, then glomps her) YOU DIDN'T CALL ME CLARY! o^.^o**

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Ally was reading a new hardcover mystery/ historical fiction novel, from a series called the Agency as the morning dawn light flooded her feminine room. Tony had loaned her some of his books and had some of SHEILD's agents go over to her house and collect all of her possessions. Ally had firmly pleaded and begged to get some of her books over here. And by some, she definitely meant all. Six of the suitcases brought from Minnesota with the SHEILD agents were completely filled with books. The seventh one was her laptop, her notebooks, and her ipod speaker system, and the eighth suitcase was her room decorations.

"The Agency sounds like the PrePowers. It's pretty much all girls," Ally mused quietly to herself, flipping to the next page. Her glasses were off, making everything around her blurry, but for some odd reason, the words were crystal clear, much to her pleasure. Ally was currently rooting for the main protagonist to win the argument with her "mistress", seeing as the protagonist was disguised as a tutor. The mistress reminded Ally of Bella.

A metallic beep echoed throughout the room. "Yes, JARVIS?" Ally asked politely, still reading page 109.

"Mr. Stark is requesting your prescence in Conference Room D, on the seventh floor. Your training as a PrePower starts today. He suggests you wear baggy athletic clothing, and that you borrow a huge water bottle," JARVIS replied. Ally nodded, slipping her glasses on.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

A loud bugle horn blasted through Felicia's room, playing a typical military alarm. She groaned, and threw one of her neon blue skull pillows in the direction it was coming from, only to have it hit the door. She groaned again as it played again, blaring three times louder than before. She sat up, rubbing her bed head irritably. She looked at the clock and grit her teeth.

"It's six thirty in the fucking morning! Shut the hell up," she complained. The alarm continued to sound. "Fine! I'm up! Happy now, Rogers?" she demanded. The alarm shut up. She opened her door, and looked at the note on the floor.

"Felicia~ Hope you slept well. We have a long morning of training ahead. Get dressed in loose athletic clothing, grab a water bottle, and meet me in Conference Room D on the seventh floor. Eat an apple or something like that on your way up. Signed, Captain America, aka Steve Rogers," Felicia read, becoming more unamused by the second.

"Gee, Steve Rogers is really Captain America? I never would have guessed," Felicia muttered spitefully, rubbing her bleary eyes with her hand. She muttered cuss words under her breath while storming to her closet for an athletic outfit.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Kathleen was sleeping soundly, drooling on her royal purple pillows, with one leg hanging off her queen sized bed. Her alarm clock turned on and played the song that was on her ipod at the time. Music was the only motivation for her to get up in the morning, it seemed.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! The way that you smile, it ain't hard to tell! You don't know-oh-oh!"

"You don't know you're beautiful," Kathleen sang along sleepily, but blissfully. She got up, stretched her arms above her head, and skipped to her alarm clock to turn up the music. Another song came on.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO?! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?" Kathleen giggled happily at the irony. Two loud poundings on her door distracted her from her normal morning musical. She trotted over and opened it, closing her eyes in pure bliss. When she opened them, she frowned. Both Bailey and Bella were glaring at her evilly. Bella and Bailey's green and blue goo moisturizing masks made them look like aliens.

"I swear, I didn't chew up your shoes last night," she instantly defended, cheeks red. Bailey seemed a little relieved.

"Ok, that's good. Now I know that you didn't do it, so I can ask the others," Bailey said cheerfully. Both Kathleen and Bella looked at Bailey dubiously. The longer she was around them, the more she seemed like a ditz. She was, but it seemed really mean to say it. Bella shook her head, and elbowed her friend gently in the ribs and nudged her head in Kathleen's direction. Bailey nodded firmly.

"Right! Look, we know music is epic and all, but it's, like totally suckish at six in the morning. So can you, like, keep it down and stuff?" Bailey huffed irritably. Kathleen pouted.

"Why? It wakes you up, and it gets you in the right mood to have an epic time being awake even when you don't wanna be," Kathleen stated cheerfully. Bella took Kathleen's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Sleep is the American way! You are disregarding the multiple generations before us that have set the standards to sleep in whenever we can! Decades of teenager tradition down the drain, because you are blasting music in the early hours of the day! You shall be downgraded in your place in society," Bella ranted, still shaking her like a crazy person. Kathleen glared at her and pulled away.

"Ow! I get it, don't play music at 6:45! God, Bella, I think you gave me whiplash," Kathleen complained, rubbing her neck with her left hand. Her neck cracked soothingly, and Kathleen smiled with relief that the soreness and stiffness was no longer there.

"Hey, weird girly girls! Why aren't you dressed yet? We're supposed to report to Conference Room D for our training regimen," Niklas hollered, running towards them in blue and black Under-Armour equipment. Alyssia was walking behind him serenely, not saying a word, but watching Niklas carefully. The three girls were taken aback. Bailey's face broke into a wide grin.

"Oh my God, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait," Bailey squealed, rushing to her bedroom to change. Bella followed suit. Kathleen smiled. She knew that when you woke happy, the rest of the day would be happy and random too.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Ally bit at her nails nervously, as she looked around the empty conference room, which had now a weird huge sound studio in it. Ally saw the holographic enhancers inside the walls of weird sound booth, Trillions of tiny worries kept flashing through her enhanced mind at a 95 MPH pace.

"Oh my gosh, why is nobody here yet? Did someone hack JARVIS and command it to send me that message as a prank? Oh gosh, oh gosh, then I'll look like an idiot! Why do things always manage to happen to me? I bet Bella somehow was a part of this. Maybe she got someone to help her. She could never figure out JARVIS. She can't even add 4+4," Ally seethed inwardly.

"Wow, and I thought I was an early riser," a masculine voice interrupted her frantic thoughts. She jumped, a small squeak escaping her mouth. She turned and saw Captain, standing in a pretty laid-back pose against the wall. She put a hand to her chest to steady her heartbeat. "I'm sorry, miss, I didn't mean to scare you. I was told to come set up the training system."

"There's a button inside the graphic image chamber. It's navy blue, and you can press it to get it warmed up. It starts the electric current through an image electric pulse, the thing that makes the graphics feel real. The pink button outside is for me, the red button outside is for Bella, the sky blue button outside is Kathleen, the purple button outside is for Bailey, the gray button outside is for Niklas, and the green button outside is for Alyssia," Ally blurted, trying to help him out. Steve just looked at her.

"You're Tony's charge," he realized, remembering that this was the girl that had tried to escape yesterday. She nodded, her glasses falling to the tip of her nose. She pushed them back up again. "Abby?" he guessed.

"Close. Ally," she corrected. Felicia suddenly stormed in, her eyes growing angrier now that she saw Steve.

"Oi! Stars and Stripes! What the hell was that about?!" Steve was picture perfect look of feigned innocence.

"You'll have to clarify, miss Felicia. What is 'that' that you're referring to?" he asked calmly, but in his eyes, you could see exasperation, irritation, and the desire to knock Felicia out cold.

"The damn bugle horn, that's what! I get that you wanted me up for this lame-ass training, but a bugle horn is such a fucking bastard move, even for you," Felicia yelled, obviously pissed off. Felicia's black hair was in a messy ponytail, her multi-colored bangs pulled back into it. The gray and neon blue athletic shorts she was wearing had the words "Screw" on the pant leg, and the words "YOU" on the ass in black bold lettering. Her t-shit was just for the University of Maryland, with red, white, black, and gold. Captain America was about to retort when the other PrePowers and their mentors came in.

"Ah, was the graphic image changer to much for your old man mind understand?" Tony mocked, making Steve flush red. Ally just glared at her mentor. Maybe if she asked nicely, she could be with Steve instead. Felicia probably wouldn't mind.

"Making fun of someone because of their brain capacity compared to yours and their age is dumb. It only shows intimidation and jealousy," Ally blurted, still glaring at Tony. Tony put a hand to his heart, his face a canvas of mock offense.

"Me? Jealous of the guy whose uniform looks like a state fair mascot? Jealous of his 40s charm, and gravity defying hair?" Tony mock swooned. "You've got me figured out, Allison Katerina Williams. I'm jealous of the guy who's clueless to the wonders of technology." Ally blushed redder.

"I'm not saying that you were jealous, I'm just saying that's what it sounds like. N-n-not to mention it's im-im-immature. By the way, NEVER c-call me my full name," Ally stuttered angrily. Why, cruel world, did she have to be cursed with a stutter whenever she was intimidated? Tony smirked, and before he could reply, Ally rushed inside to warm up the graphic image chamber.

"Aw, thanks, Allison," he hollered inside the chamber. Ally's back went rigid, but she continued to increase the speed of the warm up. Felicia punched Tony in the arm.

"Oi! The girl said not to call her Allison, so don't call her Allison, bastard," Felicia seethed protectively, being an epic friend. A good friend stands up to your enemies with you. An epic friend stands up to the Avengers for you. It seemed that simple. Tony shrugged.

"I didn't call her full name. I called her Allison." Felicia face-palmed at the smart-ass remark.

"Done," Ally deadpanned, coming out of the room.

"So, PrePowers, welcome to your first training session. Your mentors designed these situations personally for you, according to your strengths and weaknesses," Natasha greeted, all business. The PrePowers' eyes widened. That would explain the biggest fear question on the questionnaires yesterday.

"Ally Cat! You're up first~" Tony sang obnoxiously. She looked at him dubiously, but refrained from talking back. She always ended up regretting it anyways, either from her speech impediment or Tony's stupid comebacks. Tony handed her an earpiece, closed the door and pushed Ally's button. Suddenly the chamber morphed into a New York City street. The PrePowers observing jumped back, awed by this new invention. A sign popped up next to Ally, and she read it carefully.

"Act like this is real life. No using accessories." she murmured. That meant no Hannah. A giant building, even taller than the Empire State Building and Stark Tower shimmered and appeared. She gazed at it, and instantly saw what she was supposed to do. She ran into the building.

"Auto Matron, can you hear me?" Natasha asked into the microphone. Ally touched her microphone.

"Auto Matron? Seriously? That's my code name?" Ally asked, clearly annoyed that she didn't have a cooler sounding code name. Ally's voice crackled through the room's loudspeaker. Felicia snickered, and Bella rolled her eyes at how whiny Ally sounded.

Tony smirked, and shoved Natasha aside.

"I came up with it. Do you like it?" Ally's face flattened, not at all surprised, or amused. Natasha rolled her eyes at the childish spat. She shoved Tony out of the way.

"We can discuss code names later. Why were you heading into that building?" she demanded. Ally's back straightened, going back to all-business mode.

"The building's fifth floor has faulty supports under it. The people working on it will fall and there's a 95.673 chance that they will die. The fifth floor is also the fourth floor's roof. The people on the fourth floor have a 98.972 chance of dying," Ally reported. Natasha nodded, satisfied.

Nikki was in total awe. Outside of the Graphic Image Chamber, Ally had continued to seem awkward, and clumsy, deathly shy, the usual for geeky girls such as herself. Now she seemed so authoritative. Nikki poked Alyssia's side.

"Is it possible that she has MPD even though she's only 14?" Alyssia just shrugged, but watched her brother's face. It was slightly red, and his face was a mask of curiosity. Underneath, Alyssia sensed a feeling of admiration. She smiled slyly. She would interrogate him later.

"Correct, Ms. Williams. Please proceed." The vision shimmered, and Ally was inside the building. She briskly walked up to the Graphic Image Chamber's building secretary. Of course she wasn't real, but she wasn't exactly pleasant to look at. She was pasty and pale, and her round structure made it apparent that she had. The mole just above her lip gave the woman an air of arrogance.

"Are you lost, little lady? The potty is just around the corner," the secretary said as if talking to a mentally challenged person. Tony snickered as he watched Ally's face turn red. He turned his attention to Ally's questionnaire, and crossed off Ally's number one pet peeve-being treated like a kid. Ally's glare intensified.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I'm here because I'm the construction leader's daughter. My father has spotted an error in his steel supports for the floors. I'm afraid that we have to ask all of the building's inhabitants to evacuate," Ally improvised, trying to keep her gaze steady. The woman hesitated, and Ally thought she had won. Key word being thought.

"Then why is your daddy not here himself? Surely he has better common sense than to send a little girl to do his dirty work," the woman snarled. "Nice try, kid, but I'm not an idiot." Ally deflated. How was she supposed to solve this problem now? She saw the Butterfinger wrapper near the woman's left hand. It was a long shot, but what was there to lose?

"You know, on the corner of 16th and 18th, they're giving out chocolate for free. I have heard in healthy living magazines that chocolate actually relieves stress," Ally tried, inching her way towards the elevator, little by little. The woman stopped typing, and looked at her.

"Please, enlighten me." Ally brightened at the chance.

"Yeah, there are all sorts of chocolate! There's Hershey's, Three Musketeers, M&Ms, Snickers, Almond Joy, York Patties," Ally continued to list. The woman looked at her, obvious wanting etched across her features.

"Excuse me a moment, little missy." Ally felt a vein pop out of her neck, but nodded. The woman walked calmly to the door and sprinted once she was outside. Ally laughed in disbelief and relief.

"I can't believe that actually worked," she muttered. She swiped the secretary's pass to the elevator and stepped inside. She jumped up and down on the balls of her feet as she anxiously waited for the elevator to get to the fifth floor. Much to Ally's confusion, no one was on the fifth floor. She looked down below, and did a double take.

"Wait! That can't be right! I saw that the steel beams were faulty!" A crash was heard and a giant robot spider crashed down in front of her. Ally screamed, her throat starting to hurt.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE! SWAT, MILITARY, ANYBODY," Ally cried, running around in circles. Tony face-palmed. And she had been doing so well! Finally the robot arachnid got fed up with Ally's pathetic spazzing, so it tripped her with an aluminum steel web around her legs. It opened its robot jaws, and…the images disappeared. Ally just lied there, twitching every once and a while. The door opened and she ran out. Bella, Bailey, and KAthleen snickered at Ally's panic stricken state.

"SPIDER! Oh my God, someone help!" Finally she just fainted, and unfortunately, right on top of Nikki. Nikki kept her up, his face a redder than a strawberry on fire. Clint groaned.

"This is going to be a long day," he concluded tiredly, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

**Ah, gotta love training. Just as a note, my updates will be becoming even more inconsistent, if you can believe that. I start my first year of high school on the 14th, only about four days from now. Our school district is suckish. But I thought this was funny. I always pictured super hero training to be something like this. So please click that magic button at the bottom of the screen plz, and review! I'd appreciate it!**


	11. The Idea

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 11**

**High school is weird. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Ally- Clarinetgeek doesn't own the Avengers or anything that has a copyright in this story! **

**Me – (stares at Ally, then glomps her) YOU DIDN'T CALL ME CLARY! o^.^o**

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

**The Idea**

Three weeks had passed since the first day of training. To encourage and slightly bribe the PrePowers into improving, Tony had put up a roster to see who was doing the best in certain areas. Steve and Bruce had been against it, but Clint wanted Bailey to be focused on something like training to distract her from trying to get he and Natasha out on a date.

For espionage, Ally, aka Auto (Auto Matron is a mouth full) was in first and Bella, aka Momentum, was in last. For hand-to-hand combat, it was a tie between Bella and Felicia, aka Soldier, for first and Ally was in last. For long-range attacks, it was Alyssia, aka Elementia, and Niklas, aka Sonic Vibe, in the lead. For just muscle endurance, it was a tie between Bella and Kathleen. Ally was in last in that as well. The last main part of superhero 101 was overall situations (what Ally did on the first day), and surprisingly, Bailey, aka Indy (short for Indian) was in first with Ally in last.

These results gave Bella an endless arsenal of insults to bombard Ally with. You see, to get back at Bella for laughing at her arachnophobia*, Ally had constructed about ninety five robot spiders and painted them black and hung them all around her room while Bella had been sound asleep. The next morning around 8:00, (they got to sleep in on the weekends), a loud shriek was heard and Bella had been screaming for someone to get a giant broom.

The only people that weren't amused were Tony (Ally had used his materials without asking), Bella (well, duh!), and Natasha, who had to spend all of training listening to Bella complain about Ally's "totally uncalled for and majorly immature" prank. Everyone else had been dying with laughter, especially Niklas.

"So Ally Cat! Noticed you're a little low in the rankings. Tough break, you know? Are you ready to admit that you're lame-ass X-ray vision isn't enough to stay here?" Bella mentioned smugly, walking into the PrePower lounge. Ally just sighed, and put a blue bookmark into her newest novel, and tried to walk out the door and go to her room. Bailey came in, knocking into her, and looking sweaty, worn out, and deranged.

"Male models. So many hot, poisonous, male models. They were so gorgeous," she moaned into her hands, flopping down on the purple couch next to Bella. Bella chuckled sympathetically, and patted Bailey's back comfortingly.

"Rough training session?" she asked, still rubbing Bailey's back, like a mother would for a sobbing child. Bailey looked up with red puffy eyes and nodded.

"They made the thing I enjoy most- INCREDIBLY hot male models asking me out, a bad thing. It turned out they were these weird alien thingies from outer space and they emitted a poisonous liquid that melted my skin whenever they kissed me! I WANTED TO MARRY MIKE SO BAD," Bailey wailed, her arms muffling the sound, much to Ally's relief.

Kathleen came in, looking less than impressed with nothing put a navy blue sports bra and bright pink spandex. On her tan lean stomach was a red and purple mark, looking a solid steel yardstick had thumped her in the stomach. Ally cringed when she saw the angry looking mark.

"I take it you didn't have a very pleasant training session either?" Ally asked, closing her book once more and putting on her glasses. Kathleen nodded, looking utterly and hopelessly defeated.

"You take it correctly, Auto. So Bruce made me turn into a dog, right? That already takes a HUGE amount of energy, you know? So then as I was trying to find a person stuck under a bunch of rubble with my epic sense of smell, a GIANT Frisbee came out of nowhere! It looked so plastic, and chewable that I had to chase it! Then it grew bigger and bigger! It chased me and hit me in the stomach! Turns out it was made out of hard iron and copper," she moaned. Ally winced.

"Ouch. I'm sorry," Ally said empathetically. "Maybe Alyssia can use her water magic to heal it," Ally tried to offer optimistically. Felicia, who had just walked, shook her head dejectedly.

"No way that's gonna happen, Cadet." Ally looked confused as she waited for Felicia to elaborate.

"Little Nick took a pretty bad hit from Thor's lightning. It was meant for Alyssia, but Nick got in the way when he tripped into Alyssia. Poor kid was only giving Alyssia her water bottle," Felicia admonished, taking a swig of her Dr. Pepper. "So that means she won't be leaving his side until he's up and good to go." Ally shuddered. She had only talked to Thor once in the three weeks that she had been here, and he had seemed nice enough. Ally knew, though, that he could open a big can of whoop ass, if he needed to.

"You know what we need?" All of the girls turned to look at Bailey, who was actually looking quite thoughtful for once in her life.

"What? A robot that could take our places during training?" Kathleen asked. Bailey shook her head.

"A break. We should just take one night out, that's it! To a restaurant, a club, a movie, something like that! We haven't left this dumb tower for, like, EVER, and we are all starting to go, like, totally crazy! There's gotta be some way," Bailey lamented, sinking into the blue plush couch. Ally nodded in agreement.

"For once, you bring up a logical point. The stress is getting to our mental and physical health. Surely they'd let us out if it was for our own good," Ally agreed instantly, brightening at the though of being outdoors.

"So we all ask our assigned mentor sometime today, yes?" Alyssia said, coming into the room, with Niklas right behind. "Niklas can make sounds louder as well," Alyssia answered to the question that was written all over the girls' faces. Ally rushed over to Niklas, a look of worry and guilt etched across her face.

"Are you ok, Niklas? Felicia told us what happened. Are you sure you want to go out some time tonight? If not, we can always bring you back something to eat," Ally offered, feeling horrible that they'd be going out without the poor kid. Niklas shrugged with an easy-going grin.

"Ah, don't worry about me, Auto! Nothing could keep this awesomeness down for long," he cheered, zooming around the room to prove his point. Ally giggled at his actions to reassure her. Alyssia rolled her eyes, like any annoyed sibling would.

"You're welcome, by the way, Niklas," she hollered, so he could hear her. Niklas rolled his eyes in response.

"You're healing might have had something to with it, but overall it was because I'm just cool like that," he boasted happily, stopping his sprints to smirk at his sister. She stormed over to him, and put him in a headlock.

"ACK! Ok, ok, I get it! Your healing is why I'm like this," Nikki relented, starting to go blue in the face from Alyssia's strong grip. She smirked and released him.

"That's why you have to remember your manners, Niklas! Surely I taught you better than that," she admonished, acting like she was talking to a five year old. He pouted and crossed his arms, and looked away.

"Shut up," he grumbled childishly. The other girls laughed at the humor of this whole scene while Ally laughed at how funny his face was. It was red, and blushing, and he was just glaring at the ground. She could relate to how he felt. Truly, she could.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Felicia put on her best friendly face and walked up slowly to Steve. She knew that with all chances he would say no, so she might as well act polite. Steve glanced behind him to see Felicia actually skipping. He had known her long enough to know that it was completely out of character for the angry and violent teen.

"Um, hello Felicia. How are you this afternoon?" he asked uncomfortably, not knowing quite what was going on.

"I'm lovely, thank you! How are you, Mr. Rogers?" Felicia chirped happily, making Steve even more uncomfortable. She hadn't ever called him Mr. Rogers, or said the word lovely during her time here. Yep, something was definitely up. Steve had a slightly disturbing thought, and he glanced at Felicia warily. She was still skipping next to him, and her smile hadn't faltered. Hormones caused mood swings, didn't they? And hormones were always flaring during a certain time of the month for teenage girls.

"Um, Felicia? Are you feeling alright?" he asked cautiously. She nodded happily.

"Yep! Why wouldn't I be? But I'm glad I found you! I wanted to ask you something," she said, that cheerful smile never even wavering, which nearly made Steve go into hysterics.

"Please, Dear Almighty Lord above, don't let her ask if I can go to the store and buy tampons for her or anything like that," he prayed silently, a small sweat breaking out at the back of his neck. "Shoot, Soldier," he replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, the PrePowers have been stuck here forever. It's not that the Tower isn't cool and all, but we need just a little more space. Do you think that the PrePowers could go out sometime? Just for a day?" Felicia beseeched. Suddenly it all clicked. He was kind of insulted and relieved that the chipperness was all an act.

"No. You guys aren't ready to be out in public yet. Believe me, I understand, but it isn't going to happen. Maybe sometime in the future," he answered warily. Felicia's eyes narrowed into her normal nasty glare as Steve walked away, quite happy he didn't have to go buy pads, tampons, or birth control pills. Felicia was another story entirely.

"Stupid son of a-"

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Kathleen skipped up to Bruce, being her weird, strange, hyper self. "Hi Bruce! I was wondering-" Bruce cut her off with a stern gaze.

"No, Kathleen."

"But you didn't even hear what I wanted to ask," Kathleen protested angrily, quickening her pace to keep up with her mentor. Bruce sighed.

"No, you and the PrePowers aren't leaving the Tower." Kathleen opened her mouth to argue. "I don't care if that's not fair, or that you promise not to pee on fire hydrants." Kathleen's mouth dropped in angry awe. "No, I'm not psychic. Why don't you go tell all of this to the others?" Kathleen stormed away, pissed she had only gotten one sentence in.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Alyssia and Niklas didn't even get to talk to Thor. He had left a note on his suite's door.

"Alyssia and Niklas- you two are not to leave the Tower unless I give you permission. That means not tonight."

"Gah," the siblings yelled in frustration. How were all of the Avengers naturally psychic?!

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Bella didn't get to talk to Natasha either. Momentum opened the door to Natasha's bedroom and took a confident step forward.

"Yo! Nattie? You here?" Instead of an answer, a noisy fire alarm went off, blaring at maximum volume. A cage rose up and totally trapped Bella. She looked all around frantically, as she tried to figure out a way out of this. Lava red lasers spun all around her carving some symbols into Natasha's purple carpet. The symbols, it turned out, were actually picture perfect cursive letters.

"Bella~ you and the PrePowers aren't going to have a night out for a while. End of discussion," It spelled as the smoke from the laser dissipated. Bella glared at the message.

"HOW IS IT A DISCUSSION IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE?!"

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Ally hadn't even bothered to try, considering she had heard Felicia's angry ranting from three floors above. Captain America was basically the leader of this team, next to Fury and Iron Man, so what he says, goes. She just wrote in her sparkly blue journal about what she would do once she was out of this hellhole. Yes, she actually wrote out "hellhole."

"C'mon, Allison. You're a smart girl, surely you can figure out a way to sneak off for a night of fun, correct?" the ghostly voice coerced, wrapping around her ear like a bandage. She shuddered, cursing that the stupid voice was back again, it had been gone for three weeks, the longest time it had been away.

"Fuck my life. You're back." The voice clucked in mock hurt.

"I'm offended! Wasn't it I that told you the back routes out of town that nobody knew about to help you escape?" Ally covered her ears, squinting her eyes shut.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," Ally whispered pleadingly.

"Come on, Ally, at least think of an idea." Despite the voice annoying the hell out of her, she closed her eyes and thought of ideas. An instant image of a robot trashing Manhattan came to mind.

"Good my pet, good. It gets some of the anger out, doesn't it?" the voice cooed. Ally grunted, feeling really out of wack.

"Whatever." And with that, she lay down on her side and took a nap.

**AND SCENE! FINALLY, A NEW CHAPPIE! Blech, high school has HW EVERY NIGHT! WTF, DUDES AND DUDETTES?! Ok, I just need to rant. So please read and review! Flames are welcome, but no cussing pretty please! ^-^ Btw, arachnophobia is the irrational fear of spiders. I know most of you knew that, but I still had to put that out there!**


	12. The Idea in Action

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 12**

**Ally- Clarinetgeek doesn't own the Avengers or anything that has a copyright in this story! **

**Me – (stares at Ally, then glomps her) YOU DIDN'T CALL ME CLARY! o^.^o**

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

The Plan in Action

A couple days had passed and the PrePowers had been stubbornly giving the Avengers the silent treatment. Clint was actually sort of frightened, considering Bailey seemed to never shut up. Needless to say, the Avengers were still all pretty startled when they came in for their training session. The PrePowers all walked in the room in a straight line, and unsurprisingly in absolute quiet. None of them had done this since kindergarten, but they were doing a decent job in looking serious and uniform. None of them could look stoic for long, so this was quite an accomplishment.

Tony cleared his throat, trying to inch away from Ally's neutral gaze without it looking like he was inching away. "ERM! Welcome, PrePowers. Today is your fourth week of training, and this time we're going backwards, doing hand-to-hand combat first instead of last." No complaints from Ally, and no whoops of rejoice from Felicia or Bella. The first part really made him uncomfortable. "So…um…your partners and stuff…" Steve took over, seeing that the confident Tony Stark was faltering. He NEVER faltered, and underneath that blank stare, Steve knew Felicia was laughing evilly.

"Partner assignments! Felicia, you're with Ally in Training Room A. Bella and Niklas, you're in Training Room C. Kathleen and Bailey, you're in Training Room F. Alyssia, you're with Thor for more practice on your elemental stuff," Captain finished, looking at the PrePowers with an almost glare. More silence, but the PrePowers just walked back out the door in line and in silence. Clint smacked his hand against the wall.

"How the hell do they manage not to talk? The silent treatment for most teens is about 3 hours, not three days! Oh my God, I just want Bailey to try and give me suggestions for sex kinks to do with Natasha," he moaned. Everyone stared at him, slightly disgusted, and in Tony's case, thoroughly amused.

"Oh, so you finally admit that you've been gettin' it on with Nattie?" Tony teased, wrapping an arm around Clint's shoulders. Clint pushed Stark off of him, and glared daggers into his eyes.

"Not even close. Bailey's mind is a messed up place, one no sane man should enter," Clint retorted, shuddering at what possible things could be going through Bailey's brain at the moment. "And besides, don't pretend you've never had sex kink fantasies about her too, Stark," he noted smugly. Tony just shrugged.

"I'm not. If anyone asked me about having sex fantasies that involve a hot Russian ex-assassin babe, I would totally admit to it. I mean, what man wouldn't? Have sex fantasies, I mean," Tony asked impatiently, shrugging nonchalantly. Steve butted in, wanting this awkward conversation to end. Besides, Natasha looked about ready to kill the both of them and then throw away the key.

"Me?" Tony waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, but you don't count. You're version of dirty is bringing the chick home two minutes late, and kissing her on the lips without any tongue or lip-lock. Not to mention in the 40s, guys were pure and holy and whatever," Tony answered flawlessly, not even blinking.

Natasha sighed and kicked both Clint and Tony's feet out from under them and put knives to their throats. "I NEVER want to hear any of those words come out of your mouths again, alright? Be good, pure, holy 40s guys." With that, Natasha flounced out of the room. The two guys stood up and rubbed their necks.

"You know, I think I would have liked it better if it had been a whip, not a knife," Tony commented. Bruce, who had been watching this whole scene go on with quiet amusement, just sighed. He grabbed Tony by the shirt collar, and dragged him to the labs, where he had surveillance cameras set up to watch the PrePowers and see what was really going on in their heads.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Felicia was getting vaguely fatigued. Ally may not have much physical force strength, but it seemed like Ally had been dodging Felicia's attacks FOREVER. Finally Ally dodged for the last time, to turn around and kick the small of Felicia's back. Felicia stumbled forward, and fell to he ground.

"Uoy erew fo ecnalab*," Ally said calmly and offered a hand to Felicia. Felicia took it grudgingly, but forced a small smile for Ally's sake.

"Haey, I sseug I saw. Tnaw a retaw kaerb*?" Felicia asked, looking longingly towards the walls where their water bottles sat, which were looking sad and begging for someone to drink from them. Ally nodded eagerly.

"Taerg aedi! Mi os ytsriht! Ruoy sehcnup evag em a tuokrow*," Ally gushed in the PrePowers' language dubbed, "Sdrawkcab Egaugnal*"

"Sknaht! Uoy evag em eno oot! Ruoy ytiliga si gnitteg yrev doog*," Felicia complimented. Ally, blushed, but smiled nonetheless at her current best friend's encouragement. Felicia snickered.

"I teb esoht regneva stoidi evah on aedi stahw gniog no! Eht skool no rieht secaf tsum eb sselecirp*," Felicia laughed. Ally laughed too, eager to hear about the results of the genius scheme.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Tony and Bruce sat in the lab, baffled by their PrePowers' behavior. Bruce shook his head, bewildered at what he was seeing and hearing on the one of four monitor screens. "I swear, I checked these just last night. They were working fine, sound and image." The image was picture perfect but something was going wrong with the sound. The PrePowers words were meaningless mish mash.

Little did they know, or even suspect, that the PrePowers knew that there were hidden cameras all over the tower, except in their bedrooms because that would be totally creepy and stalkerish!

Part 1 and 2 of OPERATION BAR NIGHT are completed!

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

It was about 8:00, and the Avengers had decided they deserved a break from the condescending, bratty, spoiled, and just plain irritating PrePowers. So whom did they call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Nah, not really. They called their good old friends out at SHEILD to watch the terrors for a night, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill.

"So basically, you guys want to go out drinking because your trainees are terrible, and you want us to watch them?" Agent Hill asked skeptically, dubious about how well this night would be turn out. She had a bad feeling about it. Coulson had agreed instantly when Steve Rogers had asked him as politely as possible.

"Damn Coulson and his mini fan-boy tendencies," she cursed in the back of her mind.

"Thanks, Maria, Phil, we shouldn't be back any later than 1:00," Natasha promised. She was thankful to them in all honesty. They were watching them, so the Avengers could get drinks and vodka! Vodka made Natasha a VERY happy ex-assassin. With that, the Avengers OSTBEUSTERH

left in pursuit of the bliss of getting drunk.

The PrePowers, who had been watching on the surveillance cameras Ally had created, snickered gleefully as The Avengers went out the door from their lounge.

"I think we should wait about 45 minutes to an hour. That way it won't be as suspicious, and it gives us more time to get ready," Ally suggested. The PrePowers all nodded, even Bella. "Ok. So we're going the club on 15th and 30th right?" Ally asked. Bailey nodded excitably.

"Yeah! It's supposed to be the best teen club in all of Manhattan," Bailey answered, practically glowing with excitement. Her smile was infectious, and soon had Ally and Felicia smiling broadly too.

"You know, Felicia, you actually have a pretty smile. You should use it more often," Kathleen said, poking Felicia's cheek. Felicia's face turned pink, and she frowned, but she muttered a "Thanks."

15 MINUTES LATER!

Felicia and Ally came back, and didn't look any different, except for the fact that Ally had ditched the glasses, and Felicia had put on a tank top, not a t-shirt. Everyone else was silent.

"That's it?" Bella asked flatly.

"Yeah, I know you guys aren't the dress-up type, but that's bland, especially if were going to a club," Kathleen pointed out, wrinkling her nose at Ally's white knitted sweater, and Felicia's over-sized neon Osiris sneakers and skinny jeans.

"Guys, don't you have any other clothes that are dressier than those?" Alyssia asked desperately. To her dismay, both Felicia and Ally shook their heads. "Any cosmetics?" Felicia looked at her blankly, while Ally shook her head.

"I never found make-up necessary," Ally explained.

"You two, come over here, like, right now," Bailey demanded, sounding more serious than anyone had ever heard her. Ally and Felicia complied. She studied them, her perfectly manicured hand on her chin contemplatively, trying to visualize Felicia and Ally's perfect hairstyles, outfits, and what color of make-up they should wear.

"Bella, bring down all my mini dresses. Kathleen, go to my bathroom and bring down my curling iron, my comb, my hair moose, my brush, my hairspray, and my scissors. Also grab some ponytail holders. Alyssia, get my make-up cases, the blue and pick ones. Desperate times call for desperate measures," Bailey commanded. She turned on her two patients (or as Felicia saw it, victims), a predatory look in her eyes. Ally gulped and restrained the urge to scream.

35 MINUTES LATER!

"Wow."

"Holy shit." Felicia didn't even recognize herself anymore. Her hair had been put into a simple bun, with a few multi-colored strands hanging out in the front. She had on a pink and black zebra striped mini poof dress with lace edging the bottom of the skirt. An elastic black choker with a Yin and Yang sign pendant clung to her neck. Her make up was different shades of green for her eyes. According to Bailey, greens really accented blue and brown eyes.

Ally, was wearing a skin tight, deep royal purple dress that went about mid thigh. Around her waist was a black belt, so it could emphasize her curves. She still had in her contacts, so that was no issue. Her hair was cut to about the bottom of her ears and parted to the left side, green-jeweled bobby pins keeping her new bangs out of her face. A bronze choker with the purple teardrop gems made a beautiful pattern down her pale neck. Her eye make-up was gold and black, to compliment her smoky green eyes.

"Green is the rarest eye color, so you really want them to stand out," Bailey had said while brushing some of the shiny powder across her lids.

"See what happens when you branch out a little, Auto? You look totally hot," Bella squealed, readjusting one of her bobby pins. Ally nearly choked. Did…did Bella just give a compliment? To HER?

"Really?" she asked shyly, still a little uncomfortable with her new image.

"Yeah! Dude, you look fucking amazing! We can actually see your eyes now! You are drop-dead gorgeous," Kathleen squealed, giving Ally a hug from behind. She looked at Felicia. "I'd do the same to you, but you hate hugs. But you look so pretty!"

"Yes, I agree. You both look like super models," Alyssia consented. Niklas was bright red and staring at both girls' cleavages. He had never thought that the two girls would one day look like women. Felicia had always seemed so tomboy skater chick, and let's face it, Ally was a nerd, and dressed like it. Let's just say it was a bit of a culture's shock.

"Did you freeze the SHEILD dudes?" Kathleen demanded. Alyssia nodded happily.

"Yes! And I added a little surprise down in the main lobby," Alyssia snickered. Ally laughed, truly excited to be socializing for once. She put the miniaturized Hannah White into her black leather purse. It was a pain to lug a giant robot around, so Tony had morphed it into small sized robot that could change into the full sized version.

"LET'S DO THIS, PEOPLE! OUR NIGHT ON THE TOWN HAS BEGUN," Bailey yelled happily. The rest of the PrePowers cheered right along with her.

**GAH! I suck, I know. Two filler chapters just to get to some action, I'm sorry! I assure you, the next chapter will be the club, and I have it all planned out and everything! Thanks for your understanding about slow updates, I totally appreciate it. So plz review, and tell me what you think. Also a quick shout out to ALL of my readers- YOU GUYS ARE EPIC! I didn't realize there were followers or favorites, only reviews ^~^U So everyone who favorited or followed, you are definitely as epic as those who reviewed. Thanks for your support! **

**By the way, the language is every word they say is spelled backwards. I know I'm so original. TRANSLATIONS!**

**Uoy erew fo ecnalab-You were off balance**

**Haey, I sseug I saw. Tnaw a retaw kaerb-Yeah, I guess I was. Want a water break?**

**Taerg aedi! Mi os ytsriht! Ruoy sehcnup evag em a tuokrow-Great idea! I'm so thirsty! You're punches gave me a workout.**

**Sdrawkcab Egaugnal- Backwards Language**

**Sknaht! Uoy evag em eno oot! Ruoy ytiliga si gnitteg yrev doog-Thanks! You gave me one too! Your agility is getting very good!**

**I teb esoht regneva stoidi evah on aedi stahw gniog no! Eht skool no rieht secaf tsum eb sselecirp- I bet those avenger idiots have no idea what's going on! The looks on their faces must be priceless!**


	13. The Idea's Results

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 12**

**Ally- Clarinetgeek doesn't own the Avengers or anything that has a copyright in this story! **

**Me – (stares at Ally, then glomps her) YOU DIDN'T CALL ME CLARY! o^.^o**

**ALSO WARNING! ALCOHOL AHEAD! Nothing too drastic or anything to make it M rated, but if you don't like it, please don't flame me for it, ok? AND YAY! It's finally out! **

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

The Night on the Town

"Guys, this is an 18 and up club! We can't be here! I thought you guys said this club was for ages 13-17," Ally hissed frantically, holding tightly onto Felicia's black leather aviator jacket. Felicia nodded uncomfortably, not used to breaking rules. School rules were one thing, but violating the law was another.

"Oh, for the love of God, guys! We're out here to have a good time, and if that means breaking a few rules that were only put up to annoy people, then so be it. Besides, there's a reason were all wearing heels. We can totally pull of the 18 and older look," Bella snapped, pushing the two PrePowers up in line. Ally stumbled, trying to keep her balance and escape at the same time.

"We can't do this, Bella. We don't have fake IDs," Ally tried, knowing that it might slow down the rule breaking process. Kathleen turned around and perkily handed them an ID card, each with their pictures on it, silently killing that reasoning for the argument.

"Magnolia Brennan? Seriously? Why the hell am I named after a fucking flower?" Felicia argued incredulously, looking at Kathleen in utter disgust. Kathleen shrugged, but you could see her mischievous glint in her Arctic blue eyes. "She was on top of the obituary list. They haven't cancelled her ID or credit cards yet, so I figured we'd use the identity while we can," Kathleen answered.

"How did you even know how to do this?" Felicia questioned accusingly. Kathleen's expression turned smug.

"You learn from experience, Soldier. I changed identities and locations every time I was caught shape shifting. So Durango is one, to Silverton is two, to Castlerock is three, and to Thorton is four. I changed IDs, lives, homes, friends, four times," Kathleen enlightened.

Niklas, who was shorter than the rest of the line by a lot, gazed upon the odd girl with sympathy. "She never had the chance for stability, something most people take for granted. She realizes this, and is using bragging as a cover-up for how she truly feels," Niklas thought, cringing as the sad emotion waves caressed his body like a loving mother would do to her youngest child's cheek. He shook it off as the line continued to plunge farther ahead. Alyssia nudged him as he moved.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Niklas? If you aren't, we can ditch and tell the others you're still not feeling well," Alyssia assured him seriously, her blue eyes staring through his identically cerulean eyes. Niklas nodded confidently.

"Of course I'm sure! If I weren't, I would have said something earlier. C'mon, Lyssy, stop worrying so much. You deserve this break more than anyone," Niklas promised, looking at her with seriousness. Alyssia chuckled at the vague spark of innocence in Niklas's voice. It seemed to be fading each day, but on certain days the small part of Nikki she loved so much came back to her.

Meanwhile at the front of the line, the remaining PrePowers were nearing the front of the line and the security guard, allowing access to those over 18 and kicking out punks he didn't deem worthy. Bella strutted up confidently, ID card ready. The man stole a quick glance and immediately waved his hand away. "Nice try, kid. Go home and play with your dolls or something. This is no place for you and your friends," the burly man said, gesturing to the other PrePowers behind Bella. His African-American bald head reflected the dancing strobe lights, and his size could almost rival Dwayne Johnson's.

"What the hell, dude?! You haven't even seen my ID yet," Bella protested. The security guy took the card incredulously and scrutinized the card. His gaze locked with Bella's dubiously. Kathleen was shaking, back rigid with anger. How dare he silently bash her area of expertise?

"Watch your mouth, brat. Now get lost before I call the authorities, or worse, your parents," the guard snarled. Everyone looked to the ground, ashamed that they thought they could pull this off. Bailey wasn't ready to give up.

"Geez, that was, like, so mean! NYU doesn't care if a couple of college students are out partying! Our parents don't give a shit if we take a break from our studies," Bailey argued, putting her face really close to the security guard's. She held back the gag at his garlicy pizza breath. "We're all sorority sisters. Call our director and ask," she pushed further.

"Bailey," Niklas, Felicia, and Ally all hissed fearfully. She proceeded to ignore the three youngest PrePowers.

"Here's my ID, if you decide to continue being, like, all lame and stuff, and not believe us," she finished scornfully. His dubious and slightly pissed of look faded just a bit. He shook his head, despite the expertly configured fake ID. "Dude, what is it going to fucking take for you to see that we're totally old enough to have a night of fun?" The security man didn't reply.

"Like, thanks! You're the sweetest guy, like, ever," Bailey gushed, blowing the baffled and stunned security guard a kiss. The PrePowers all went through the door and into the haven that is an adult club. Bailey pulled them to a somewhat secluded corner of the club. "Guys, just try to remember one thing. It's pretty easy. Whatever happens at the club…" she trailed off for her friends to pick up the saying.

"Stays at the club," the PrePowers monotoned. She nodded, satisfied, and immediately latched onto a guy in his early twenties at the most. "Hello there, honey bun! Give this little college girl a dance, will ya?"

"Hey," a skater guy with multi colored hair and multiple piercings in his ears greeted, directing the greeting in Felicia's direction. Felicia looked down, pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat nervously. "Um, hey yourself," Soldier replied self consciously. Ally, Niklas, Kathleen, and Bella all looked at the budding couple. Was Felicia blushing?

"You kind of look like you'd rather drown kittens than be here. I'm in the same boat and was planning on pulling a prank or two to make it more interesting. You in?" the guy coerced. Felicia's hesitant expression was replaced with a giddy expression instead.

"Are you kidding? 'Course I am! Let's do it, man," Felicia said, pulling his hand towards the bar to discuss possible chaos they could cause together. Bella snorted, obviously unimpressed.

"How the hell does Dead Scene get a guy to hang with before I do?" she exclaimed, disgusted with how the adult club life worked. Ally rolled her eyes, annoyed with her rival's overly competitive tendencies.

"I would tell you, but by then the Avengers would be back at Stark Tower," Ally grumbled, crossing her arms sulkily. Why did she go along with this? She knew she had supported the night out, but a regular restaurant would have sufficed. She'd rather be in her bedroom, reading a novel with her Lindsey Stirling album playing.

"What's that supposed to mean, Auto Moron?" Bella asked, face turning red, and standing up taller to face Ally. Ally cringed back but didn't back down.

"Oh, do you need me to explain it slower? It wasn't against you, I was supporting my friend," Ally snapped, her tiny hands balling into fists. Bella scoffed, an evil smirk ghosting upon her ruby red lips.

"Oh, please, save your undying loyalty to your fairy books. You do know that Felicia is only your friend because she feels bad for you, right?" Bella explained with mock regret. Ally looked like she had just been slapped.

"Bella," Kathleen said warningly, right before Ally sprinted away from them, tears already starting to fall and mascara starting to smear. Niklas stood on his toes, trying to pinpoint where Ally was headed.

"Ally, wait! She didn't mean it! Come back, please?" Niklas called, rushing into the crowd.

Ally had gotten to the bar, and frantically began rubbing her eyes, trying to dry the tears before anyone noticed. Ally saw Felicia and Punk Guy talking, not even 10 feet away, writing things down, and laughing. Felicia seemed genuinely happy, an emotion Ally hadn't seen in the three weeks they had been friends.

"Why the hell did Bella have to be right about something now?" she thought angrily, turning away from Felicia and her new true friend.

"Hey honey, you look down. Want something to drink?" the bar tender asked sympathetically.

"Connor had four beers once, and he was just a little more hyper than usual. He knew my name, and knew what his address was. Since he's my brother, alcohol tolerance must be genetic right?" Ally questioned herself mentally. She just nodded, and got out money to pay. The bartender shook his head, and pushed the money back towards her.

"It's ok, babe. You look like you really need one. If it goes past ten beers, then you're paying. Anything less, is coming out of my pay," the man offered, giving her a small smile. Ally gave him a the same size smile in return.

"Thank you for your kindness," she finally managed to get out. The man winked at her.

"No prob." Ally turned, but turned back to ask the man of his name only to see that nine more beers were on the table top, and the man was gone. Huh. Ally slammed the beer's lid on the counter top and chugged the whole thing in four seconds flat, idiotically ignoring the burning at the back of her throat. She grabbed the next one and did the same.


	14. The Idea's Results Part II

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 14**

**Ally- Clarinetgeek doesn't own the Avengers or anything that has a copyright in this story! **

**Me – (stares at Ally, then glomps her) YOU DIDN'T CALL ME CLARY! o^.^o**

**FIGHT SCENE AHEAD! YAY! Also another YAY! IT'S OUT SOONER THAN USUAL!**

**_~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~_**

The Idea in Action Part II

Niklas was searching frantically for the smart, but mentally weak, girl that had run off. He thought that Bella had gone a little too far, and in order to keep peace among the PrePowers, he had to find her and make it up somehow. It wasn't just the desire for peace that fueled his determination; it was the girl herself. Youngest, only to Niklas himself, the boy had developed a strong sense of kinship ("Love? Psh, no way," Niklas had responded, once questioned about it by his older sister) to the nerdy girl. She was kind and slightly afraid to show it off to the world, and he needed that side of Ally to come out again.

"Yoo hoo! Nikki! Come dance with me, babe. I'm lonely," a very familiar voice whined, but slightly not familiar. A hug from behind nearly pushed him to the ground with its force. He managed to escape, but turned to see that it wasn't Ally, but Ally 2.0, who had a lot more extrovertedness than plain old Ally.

"Ally?" he managed to choke out. The girl nodded enthusiastically, her now short choppy layers bouncing with the nodding of her head.

"Of course it's me, you silly goose! One dance? Please? With a cherry on top?" Ally begged, her lower lip coming out to taunt the helpless boy. Let's face it; Nikki is helpless in any situation that involves girls. Numbly, Niklas nodded. Ally squealed, actually squealed, in delight, and drug Niklas to the center of the dance floor, sashaying her hips. He started holding on to them, unsure of what to do next.

"Oh, you can move too, silly goose! You don't just have to do one thing," Ally admonished, moving her hands to start swaying Niklas hips. Niklas blushed bright red. What had happened to the conservative stereotypical Ally he knew and felt a strong friendship (NOT LOVE) to? A crash was heard near the bar, and two voices yelled over the crowd.

"BOW BEFORE US, MORTALS! Loki was right when he said you were meant to kneel, but to a foolish god as he, is utterly ridiculous. Isn't that right, my sweet Revenge?" a familiar voice roared, a voice Nikki dreaded hearing again since the day Thor saved him and Alyssia. Nikki pushed himself and Ally to the floor, and started crawling for the exit.

"Of course, my Warlord," the woman agreed, cackling like a witch.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ally whined, pushing up against him. Nikki was in too much shock to notice the affectionate contact.

"Listen, Ally, or whatever person took over Ally's body. We need to get out of here. There are people here that will not hesitate to kill us, and put our head on a spear as a spoil of war. Be as quiet as you can," Nikki commanded, ushering the tipsy girl to an exit. Ally got out of his grip, disgusted.

"How can you call yourself a superhero, if you don't face danger like that? You know what? I don't care if you're going to stand by, I'm going to do something," Ally breathed, so she wouldn't be heard. Nikki inhaled her breath by accident and nearly gagged, but he knew the scent well.

"_That's why she was being so affectionate,"_ Nikki thought, vaguely relieved. "Ally! You're drunk! What the heck is wrong with you?! You'll be killed! Why did you even buy a drink in the first place?" Niklas hissed, pulling on her arm. Ally pushed him away with a surprising amount of strength and glared at him, with as much poison as Natasha's darts.

"I'm not *hic* drunk! I'm gonna save the day, and you'll look on in awe," Ally snarled, running to a corner of the party chamber. Niklas was about to run after her, but a strong hand clasped his shoulder.

"I know I'm the God of Lies, but I need you to trust me," Loki whispered pleadingly. Niklas rolled his eyes. Did he have much of a choice? Niklas then said a word that Alyssia would have killed him for saying.

"Aw, shit."

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

The other four remaining PrePowers had managed to meet behind the smoke machine, trying to make a game plan. Well everyone but Alyssia was trying to make a game plan because she was having a panic attack at not being able to find her brother.

"Omigod. They have captured him. I know it. I just fucking know it," Alyssia whimpered, praying to whatever force may be listening that her brother was ok. Kathleen was patting her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's alright. We can get out of this. We have superpowers," Kathleen tried to reassure. Felicia snorted, unconvinced.

"Yeah, but they're gods. Religious power," she pointed to Ares, who was setting the bar on fire, and then pointed to all of the PrePowers she could see, "Unspecialized power. Gods," Felicia pointed to the unknown goddess, who was throwing electric bolts at the stereo, and then pointed yet again to the PrePowers, "Not gods. Understand? We have to get out of here," Felicia hissed, her cheeks bright red. Bella stared at her, face twisted in a mix of confusion, disgust, and awe.

"You're kidding me, right? You, the most violent, opinionated, independent person on this team, is backing down from a challenge? A challenge that if we don't do something about, everyone here will be killed?" Bella barked quietly, angry that nobody was coming up with a plan to engage the enemy. Soldier glared at Momentum venomously.

"Would you rather live or die? And don't you dare say die to be a fucking smart ass," Felicia growled, failing to see the point of Bella's so-called "motivational speech".

"STOP! I dare you, take a shot, and you'll lose one of your most valuable assets. If he even is under your control yet, that is," another new voice warned. Everyone, including Bella and Felicia went silent, recognizing the new voice. They all cautiously peeked around the corner of the smoke machine. Alyssia nearly screamed and fainted to see that a certain god had captured her younger brother. Niklas was pale, and frankly looked like he was going to piss himself, or faint, or both. Kathleen patted Alyssia's head.

"We'll get him back. I promise. We have, like, superpowers and stuff," Bailey reassured, basically saying the same thing Kathleen said before.

"Ok, we've got three gods now, one of which that is (A.) Supposed to be imprisoned, and (B.) The fucking psychopath that tried to take over the Universe. Perfect. You want to continue trying to make your point, Bella?" Felicia freaked out sarcastically. Before Bella could reply, the counters with all the martini, wine, shot, and margarita glasses and the shelves they were being stored on crashed down on Ares and the mysterious goddess. Then Loki passed out face first on to the hard wood floor. Niklas struggled to get out from under the bewildered god. Meanwhile someone was doing a Snoopy happy dance.

"YEAH! What do you think of that, you bastards!? Brought to your knees by a girl with a cyborg! I bet all your villain colleagues will just LOVE this. I'm so awesome; you should just bow before me right now," a girl boasted. The PrePowers paled, including Niklas who had gotten out from under Loki.

"_This was SO not supposed to happen,"_ Niklas thought frantically. He was supposed to be helping Loki , not watching as Ally brought Loki to his knees.

"Is that…?" Kathleen asked. Felicia shook her head rapidly, obviously in denial.

"No way. She wouldn't," Felicia argued, her panic and denial going hand in hand with each other.

"Um, but it, like, totally sounds like her," Bailey argued, utterly oblivious to Felicia's panic.

"Ally? She doesn't have the guts. Of course it's not her," Bella refuted, but inwardly panicking for the girl's well being as well.

"I disagree, I think it sounds a lot like Ally," Alyssia responded, throwing her two cents in. Felicia gulped and looked around the smoke machine again only to see a purple and pink cyborg doing the moon walk in mid-air. Felicia face-palmed and hid back behind the smoke machine.

"Yeah, that's her," Felicia admitted weakly.

"FOOLISH MORTAL!" Ares roared, waving his hand and throwing Ally against the wall. Felicia covered mouth at how brutal that was going to feel, but Ally never hit the wall. Instead her feet hit the wall instead of her body and rebounded back into the air. Immaturely, she retracted her mask and stuck her tongue out at the two gods. The goddess cackled again, her laughter filled with malice and undeniable glee.

"Oh, Allison, I knew you worth messing with! You do have a vengeful spirit, nearly identical to my own! Join me, darling. You will be much happier with us than you would be with the Powers of Pre," the goddess coaxed. Ally stopped, and floated to the ground. She slowly walked towards the goddess.

"No! Go back, Cadet! Go back," Felicia pleaded in a whisper. Instead of bowing before the "Justice" goddess herself, Ally looked up and glared at her through the pink mask.

"You mean to tell me that you were the one fucking talking to me in my head when I was trying to sleep?" Ally asked slowly, trying to wrap her mind around it. The goddess smirked and nodded. "YOU FUCKING TOOK AWAY MY PRECIOUS SLEEPY TIME! NO ONE TAKES AWAY MY SLEEPY TIME!" Ally aimed a beam at the goddess's head, hoping the honey gold and blue streaks on that stupid goddess's head would disintegrate. Then she'd be bald and ugly. Ha. Instead the beam was deflected by Ares' sword, which had seemingly come out of nowhere. It hit Ally square in the chest. The tipsy 14-year-old rammed into the wall behind her, groaning. She was yanked up harshly by Hannah's metal shoulders.

"That was a very unwise decision, Maiden of Iron. You are nothing compared to us. Now how about a fist or two to that pretty little mask of yours to knock some sense into your head?" Ally didn't reply, stubbornly but silently refusing. "Are you even listening?" Finally Alyssia couldn't stand it. Ally was her friend, and Alyssia wasn't going to let that douche bag hurt Ally like he hurt her. Elementia sent a huge wave of water and it rammed Ares against the wall. Auto grinned at Elementia, who was now out and ready for battle. Elementia uneasily smiled back. Auto Matron turned to the wall Ares had slammed into.

"I'm listening," she assured him, smothering her voice with fake innocence. Ally turned around to try and find Loki. Instead Loki grabbed her neck from behind with his forearm.

"Found you," Ally rasped, trying to get air into her lungs.

"Listen to me, and listen well, Maiden of Iron. I'm trying to help you. You have no idea what you're dealing with," Loki hissed, not in anger or warning, but in pure panic.

"Sure I do. Shakespeare in the club? Doth Father know you weareth his armor?" Loki sighed irritably.

"I knew there was a reason you were in the Man of Iron's care. You two are extremely similar," Loki hissed, this time with anger.

"Don't even try and compare me to that bastard."

"I'm trying to save you, you dolt! I-" A giant SWAT shield hit him in the head, his grip on Auto loosening. Felicia was kneeling next to her, glare on Loki turning to glare at her friend.

"Glad you wanted to join the party, Soldier," Auto greeted as if welcoming her to an actual party. Soldier rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're just lucky that I can't manage to stay mad at you for long," Soldier snapped. Auto grinned.

"Aw, I love you too!" Soldier face-palmed. Right after the face-palm, a beam blasted her in the side. Soldier yelped as she went down.

"How dare you try to defile me! I'm a god, you insolent brats," Loki hissed.

"Oh yeah, trying to help us, I could see that," Ally snarled. Before Loki could reply, a whine was heard, and Loki looked down to see a German Shepherd with icy blue eyes. The familiar German Shepherd looked up at the God of Lies and Mischief innocently, before squatting and releasing a certain foul smelling liquid from her system, right on to Loki's feet. Both Auto and Soldier crouched down and started to laugh.

"Omigod, K9, you're so awesome," Ally squealed through her laughter.

"K9, sweetie, did you need to go?" Soldier asked in fake sympathy before breaking down in laughter. A force slammed them both against the wall. Both girls groaned.

"Ok, I didn't see that coming," Auto admitted.

"You think?"

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Niklas scouted the perimeter before trying his first attack. His first hit right on target, knocking the goddess right off her perch at the top of the chandelier. His pride ended when a rough calloused familiar hand clasped around his mouth. He struggled and fought against it, but it was just no use. He tried he wave thing again, only to have it hit Auto and Soldier. He hung his head. Soon enough, the other PrePowers had the same fate, even Alyssia. They were all captured and hanging from the ceiling, suspended 20 feet in the air by rope, and upside down.

"That could have gone better," Auto admitted, with no shame in her voice.

"Ally?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

**Uh oh, what's going to happen to the PrePowers? Where did Loki go? Who is the mystery goddess? Answer what you think in the reviews, and you'll get a another kiss from the Avengers! YAY! First one only this time! I need to be meaner! :D**


	15. Avenger (Unwillingly) Assemble

**The Pre-Powers, chapter 15**

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns the Avengers…not me…Marvel *Sad face***

**Sorry for not updating guys! I feel really bad. This one has more Avengers in it though! PLEASE let me know if anyone is OOC, I love their characters and wouldn't want to mess them up. Thanks so much!**

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

Avengers (Unwilling) Assemble

Steve just wanted a drink. That's it. One, maybe two beers, and then come back to Stark Towers and collapse. That is all he wanted to do this evening, nothing more, nothing less. Well, when you're a part of the Avengers Initiative, what you want is often disregarded, either by Fury, or the Universe. In this case, it was both. All was well and good and they had just finished their first drink, not even enough to get tipsy. Tony's cell…oh sorry STARK phone rang and Fury's oh so pleasant face graced the screen. "Stark?! Where the hell are you?" Tony's eyebrows rose a fraction of a millimeter, indicating he was listening, but not actually caring.

"At a bar, celebrating a night away from bratty teenagers. How about you? I'm assuming that you have no date on a nice Friday night, as usual?" Fury rolled his good eye, but said nothing. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"This is no joking matter, Stark. I'm at your precious tower right now…"

"Listen, don't blame us if your little experimental day care group is turning against you. You're the one that had all of them kidnapped in the first place," Tony pointed out, purposely interrupting Fury's sentence. Every time a sentence started with "This is no joking matter", that meant it would put an end to an evening of fun and relaxation. Tony felt he deserved it, after dealing with a hormonal and shy 14-year-old girl. Hormonal and shy just don't mix.

"And not only are two of my best agents thawing right now, your charges are gone. This is the second time you've lost yours, Stark. And with that to worry about, you'll be pleased to know the Tesseract has recently been used as a portal again and there's another Loki out from the outer reaches of the Universe," Fury finished. Everyone was now staring at Tony's phone, pissed off. Fury's face disappeared.

"That's impossible. Loki was locked in a cell with the highest level of security, as was the Tesseract. Nothing could have broken out of Asgardian territory," Thor promised, responding to his coworkers' glares.

"Well, obviously, something did, and now our charges are out in plain sight, with Loki running around again, with the Tesseract," Natasha snapped.

"Natasha's right, Thor. I'm not trying to insult your Asgardian guarding methods or whatever, but this is the second time the Tesseract and Loki have come back to Earth. Maybe you should get a security upgrade," Clint suggested dryly. Tony sighed dramatically, like the diva he is, and craned his neck back to roll it to the right.

"All right, let's go back to the tower, suit up, and try to find our favorite godly psychopath," Tony complained, groaning as he stood up.

"Bet you forty bucks we have to rescue the PrePowers from Loki," Clint muttered to Tony as they walked out of the bar. Tony smirked, never one to back down from gambling, a bet, or anything involving money in some way.

"Bet you 100 that the PrePowers are in trouble, but Loki hasn't done anything to kill them," Tony countered, smirk widening. Clint and Tony shook hands, and made their way back to the Tower to get proper equipment.

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS," Bella shouted, her high pony hanging as low as the two gods' foreheads. The two gods were immersing themselves in Midgardian culture by playing a good old-fashioned card game.

"Do you have any of the swirling numbers with the tail at the top and an 'O' shape at the bottom?" Nemesis asked, flipping her long corn silk hair dismissively, completely ignoring Bella's promises of death, serious injury, or just plain snappy comments.

"Go grab a card, Revenge," Ares said lazily. The goddess cursed in Greek or Latin or whatever it was, and drew a 7of hearts out of the pile of cards. Felicia rolled her eyes, disgusted by the gods' lack of knowledge of anything in this world.

"Oh my God, there's a reason it's called Go FISH, you moronic assholes," Felicia yelled, furious that they were all tied up and their captors were sitting around and doing nothing but incorrectly playing a kids' card game. Nemesis made a confused face.

"But I thought these were called cards," Ares snarled, wild orange and blue embers raging in his eyes. Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"Well, no shit, Captain Obvious. No one knows why the cards are called fish in this game, they just are! So when you don't have a card that your opponent asks for, you say, 'Go fish'. Seriously, if you say 'Go Fish' like a normal person, this would be a lot easier for all of us," Kathleen retorted.

"Hehehehehe *hic* there's 20 of us in the room! We all have triplets," Ally slurred, giggling slightly. Bella, who was right next to Ally, groaned. She swung her weight to the right and bumped Ally to swing back and forth. Ally just laughed incoherently.

"Hehe, ROLLERCOASTER!"

"God damn it, why did I have to be next to her?" Bella demanded, wriggling in the ropes and trying to figure out a way to not only escape, but to get as far away from Ally as possible. "Why is she acting so stupid?! She's the smartest one here!"

"Because she's intoxicated," Nemesis answered nonchalantly. Bailey and Bella just looked at her, clueless. Kathleen, Felicia, Alyssia, and Niklas all rolled their eyes, before widening them in shock. Well except for Niklas, because he had already figured that out.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that Auto is drunk?!" Felicia demanded angrily. Bailey's face brightened.

"Oh! That's what intoxicated means," Bailey squealed, happy to have learned a new word.

"Bailey, I know you don't have the biggest vocabulary, but maybe you should save that for later, yes?" Alyssia asked calmly, despite her inward freaking out session.

Before either god could scream at their hostages to shut up, Ally hiccupped and hurled all over the floor, splattering Nemesis's white chiffon dress. Her face turned purple, and was obviously livid. Bella took notice immediately and her mouth opened before she could even think about what she was about to say.

"If you need a sacrifice, take Auto here! She's brave enough," Bella rushed, nudging Ally again. Ally just moaned and looked green in the face. Apparently, the alcohol had lost its happy effect and now was making the girl's immune system rebel. Felicia spat in Bella's direction and was given satisfaction when it made skin contact.

"EW! What was that for!?"

"None of us, especially not Ally, are going to be sacrifices, you bitch!"

"Oh, bite me, Dead Scene!"

"How about I slice you in half instead?"

"Oh, I'd love to see you try!"

"Are you doubting me?"

"No, just your lame ass threats!"

"They aren't threats, brawn! They're promises!"

"Ooh, I'm scared!"

"Oh for the love of God, shut up," Kathleen roared. "Maybe you two should save the bitching like an old married couple for when we AREN'T twenty feet in the air, yeah?!" Kathleen seethed.

"Well we ARE twenty feet up in the air, and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me from bitching, puppy girl!"

"PUPPY GIRL!?" In a matter of seconds, Kathleen and Bella were arguing and Felicia was yelling at them to shut up. Alyssia and Niklas were using their sibling telepathy to communicate, Bailey was thinking about what colors to paint her nails, and Ally was now coherent enough to understand that they were in trouble.

"Wait! What is going on?! Why are we upside down?! Who are those people down there? Whoa, what happened to the club? Oh wow, I'm not feeling so hot," Ally questioned faintly, inwardly panicking, and wriggling in her bonds so she could see her surroundings. Felicia would have laughed at Ally's cluelessness, had they not been in a life or death situation.

"Uh, Auto, it's kind of a long story. But while you actually understand what's happening, can you promise me something?" Felicia said apologetically.

"Sure! What's up?"

"Promise me you won't ever get drunk again. Please, it's fucking scary. Ok?" Felicia suggested as calmly as she could, even though her voice was shaking, either from fear, or anger, Ally couldn't say for sure.

"Ok. I promise I won't get drunk again," Ally promised earnestly, trying to stop her stomach from doing flips, and vomiting. Felicia watched Ally cautiously as those words began to sink in. Horrified realization dawned on Ally, right on cue. "Wait, what?! AGAIN!?"

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

The Avengers were all suited up, and wandering around Manhattan, wondering where to start. "Ok, we get a call from Fury, complaining about the PrePowers, Loki, and the Tesseract. We have no idea where any one of those things could be. Where do we start?" Tony asked. Bruce frowned.

"Well, let's start with the thing that's most familiar to us at this moment-The PrePowers. What do we know about them?" Bruce questioned calmly. The others looked at him skeptically. He raised his hands in defense. "I've learned by hanging around SHEILD that when we don't know the answer to something, it comes down to either logic, or Tony Stark. But seeing as option two is as stumped as we are, we have logic." Nobody looked happy about it, but knew that it was unwise to say that Banner was wrong.

"We know that the ages range from 13-17," Natasha finally mumbled. Bruce nodded approvingly.

"Ok, good. And?"

"They're all females, except for Niklas," Thor added. Bruce nodded, silently urging for them to continue. "They hate our guts, for the most part," Clint commented. Bruce winced, but knew it was the truth. "They all have some weird quirk that makes them unbearable," Tony said. "Soldier or Momentum seem to be at the top of chain of command," Steve mentioned, Bruce nodded rapidly.

"Good, that's right. So let's focus on Momentum and Soldier. What would they be doing? If they were somewhere, the others can't be too far behind, seeing as they're playing the role of followers," Banner reasoned.

"Soldier loves anything colorful against a dark background. That's why neon is so popular with her," Steve mentioned, not seeing how it was relevant, but willing to give it a shot. Banner nodded, twiddling his fingers against his thigh.

"Momentum loves crowds. The more people, the better," Natasha said, trying to not let her disdain show. She'd rather stay in the shadow and kill her targets from there. But hey, everyone has a different setting preference.

"Soldier likes to piss people off. Where would she go, knowing that it would irritate us when we found out?" Capsicle questioned. **(A/N: Even as a Captain America fangirl, I 3 that nickname. Don't judge me.) ** "Solider is fond of music. Every time she comes in for individual training, she has in her music player thing, a pea pod?" he stated. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Close, Stars and Stripes. An ipod."

"A club," Clint murmured, all the facts coming together in his head. "Guys, they're at a club! Think about it!" The Avengers all bowed their heads in evident thought. "The neon colors are common at any club, no matter where they go. Music is blasting at a high volume. Crowds of people go there any time of night. It makes sense. I bet that in order to piss us off, they went to an 18 and over club." Thor's eyebrow knit together.

"Is it not that the PrePowers are under that age?" he questioned.

"That's the point. They know we enforce the law, so of course, they go and break it. It seems fairly obvious to me," Natasha agreed.

"JARVIS, collect all of the 18 and over clubs in Manhattan. Describe each one to me," Tony commanded.

"The one nearest to your location is named Dust. It was established recently, in 2008. The drinks often include pink powder on top, to imitate any type of illegal drug substance, like cocaine." Tony wrinkled his nose in apparent disgust.

"Tacky. Don't think those brats would go there. Continue listing."

"The second one nearest to you is Rock Hall. It was established in 2005. Not as complex as other clubs, but offers wide variety of music, colorful décor, stage equipment, and drinks. They sell beer, wine, margaritas, martinis, and tequila shots." Tony considered it for a moment, before turning JARVIS on speaker.

"Repeat the information on Rock Hall, JARVIS. I want everyone to know that you got it on the second shot," Tony said smugly, grinning cockily at everyone, though they couldn't see through his mask.

"Thank you for giving me the recognition, Mr. Stark." JARVIS proceeded to repeat the information on Rock Hall Club.

"Yeah, that sounds right. Rock music is loudest. Crowded night club. Has wide variety of drinks to piss us off even more because they aren't able to drink yet. It's colorful," Clint listed, deep in thought.

"I think we have our spot," Natasha agreed.

"How far is it from here? In what direction?" Steve questioned.

"It's two blocks east, and one block north from our current location, Mr. Rogers," JARVIS answered. Steve jumped before realizing it was Tony's computer system. "I'm never going to get used to you, JARVIS," Steve mumbled.

"Likewise, Mr. Rogers." As the Avengers began walking towards the PrePowers' destination, Thor was pinned down from behind.

"Please, Thor. I know you and the Avengers and I had problems before, but I need your help," Loki pleaded. Captain America strode up to Loki, and held him up by his collar.

"And why should we trust you?"

"For once, I'm with the old man. You destroyed Manhattan, and it's a miracle that we managed to build up again. You nearly destroyed not only my home city, but my home building as well. You compromised one of SHEILD's best agents. You've brought the Tesseract back to Earth, when we want that thing destroyed. How you can even think that we could ever consider trusting you, the God of Mischief and Lies?" Tony seethed.

"Again I see fault in your logic, Man of Iron. I do not have the Tesseract and zero idea where it could lie. I only came to you because your beloved 'PrePowers' have been captured whilst enjoying the New York, what is it called? Night life? And they have been captured by MY enemies. So naturally I want the PrePowers saved to make them agitated," Loki explained, his voice sounding strained because of Captain America still holding him up by his collar.

"How do you even know about the PrePowers?" Natasha demanded. "They're supposed to be top secret, until their powers are all under control."

"Do you really believe that, Miss Widow? Nevertheless, it's because I followed the new threat, and they had stolen the Tesseract. They transported here, to Midgard. I know not of what they want on Midgard, but they have taken an interest to your young pupils," Loki explained.

"He's telling the truth," Clint and Thor said in unison.

"My brother doesn't lie unless it's for his benefit. I fail to see the benefit for him if he's lying."

"He's been inside my head. I hate his guts, but I know his twisted logic. He's telling the truth," Clint grumbled unwillingly. Tony smirked, trusting his teammate, and held out his palm. Clint grumbled some more and slapped two fifty dollar bills into Iron Man's hand.

"Screw you."

"You wish."

"Loki, who exactly is they?" Bruce finally asked. Loki sighed.

"My ex-colleagues, Nemesis, goddess of revenge, and Ares, the god of war. They gave me supplies to help rule you useless mortals, and in return I give them partial control. Because you defeated me though…"

"They didn't get their power," Natasha added.

"So now they're out for power, and revenge against you," Clint finished. Everyone just stared at the SHEILD agents.

"It's kind of creepy how you guys can catch that so quickly," Tony mumbled. Bruce nodded.

"Agreed."

"So you will help me?" Loki asked, actually looking hopeful for once in his pathetic, lonely life.

"Not for you, per se. The fact that it helps you is a side deal. We're more interested in stopping the new world threat and giving the PrePowers hell once we find them," Clint told him honestly. Loki shrugged.

"I'll take it."

_**~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**_

**AND SCENE! Thanks so much for your patience; I know it sucks when the writer keeps procrastinating. I'll try to get up a new chapter ASAP, but you guys know how that probably will turn out. Next chapter will be the Avengers being awesome and kicking butt. But please click that lovely little review button down there, and tell me what you think! Reviews are how I get better!**


End file.
